History Repeats Itself
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: What if one of the characters in Ranma ½ was in fact a Sailor Senshi? One of the most powerful senshi’s that was thought to be lost and now is found? How will this affect the two worlds? New villains and new powers as a new story unfolds...
1. Prologue

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_This story has been reposted due to a number of spelling mistakes and errors which had been fixed and edited. I'd also like to clarify a number of things…_

_This story is going to diverge to an **Alternate Universe**, since I have difficulty writing this story in accordance to the canon version but I will try. Besides this is a crossover, there is little I can do._

_I've only seen Sailor Moon up to the Prince Diamond saga; even then it was dubbed in English so please forgive me for any errors incurred._

_Most of the information is what I gathered from the following sites:_

_w w w dot animeinfo dot org slash featured slash ranma slash index html_

_http: two slashes atosaki dot tripod dot com slash profiles_

_w w w dot tcp dot com slash doi slash smoon slash smoon dot html_

With all that said and done, I hope I have clarified myself enough. So without further adieu, on with the show!

_Italics means Thoughts_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**_Nerima:_**

It has been almost a month since the failed wedding attempt. Everything resumed as normal as it can be in the Nerima district. That is all except for some. For the past couple of weeks, Soun has tossed and turned in his sleep. The future of the Saotome and Tendo household is under threat. It wasn't from the failed wedding; there was something more sinister lurking in the air.

Kasumi had also felt there was something sinister in the air. Like her father she was unable to sleep, these last couple of days and has checked up on her sisters every night. She had a feeling that somehow it would involve them. She felt like she had a sixth sense about this and has discussed the matter with her father. So far only the two of them know, that the peace wouldn't last long. That what ever happens next, no one will be able to stop.

Kasumi hoped she was wrong. She hoped to Kami that her feelings were wrong.

It didn't help matters that Nabiki will be starting college soon at Juuban. Nabiki would be staying at their cousin; Ami Mizuno's place during the duration of her studies.

_At least Nabiki wouldn't be alone,_

The thought alone placated Kasumi. She has heard that Tatewaki Kuno would also be attending the same college. Maybe by some chance that Nabiki was indeed in trouble, she was with someone she could rely on. A familiar face will help her. She really didn't like how things have been running especially when her instincts were screaming in high alert. The fact that Nabiki would no longer be staying with them added an extra melancholy to her thoughts.

She would soon lose her sister. Given that she really wasn't losing her but the feeling of bereavement still overwhelmed her. Kasumi did not like the idea of their family parting, especially when something sinister was brewing.

Nabiki would be leaving in a couple of days, to help her settle in her cousin's place. Kasumi just wished she wouldn't leave too soon.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… **_

Nodoka was having a serious discussion with her husband; Genma. It seems that her son's academic performance has considerably gone down this year. Given that Nodoka now knows about her son and husband's special condition, didn't excuse the fact that her son was now showing strain. She's afraid that her son is burning at both ends; trying to please everyone while harming himself in the process. His relationship with Akane was going nowhere. Nodoka thought that perhaps it would be better for her son to go to Juuban along with Nabiki.

It wasn't unfamiliar to Nodoka that Akane was struggling as well with her studies because of the marriage pressure that she and Ranma have been under. She hadn't really been sympathetic of their state before, but seeing the considerable strain they were under made her stop and think. The more they pushed them together, the more they struggled. Perhaps a cool off was in order.

At first Genma was outrage by Nodoka's suggestion but was cut off when Nodoka gave him a glare that silenced him. If Ranma goes with Nabiki, his other fiancés would not follow him or aggravate him, knowing it is not Akane that he was with. They will announce to everyone that he is to go to Juuban purely in academic purposes. Nothing else.

Genma reluctantly agreed. Nodoka gave him a smile and consoled him, telling him that the pact made didn't mention specifically which Tendo her son was meant to marry. This surprised Genma and began to wonder what his wife was planning.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Juuban…**_

Ami had a hard time explaining to the rest of the scouts about the arrival of her cousin. She had called for a sleep over at her house to discuss her eminent arrival. Everyone was there, except for Setsuna who opted in taking care of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru were all sitting in a circle on Ami's floor while their two guardian cats, Luna and Artemis were perched in Amy's bed with her. Everyone was wearing their nighties and PJs.

"I don't see what the big deal is Ami, you say your cousin is from Nerima right? Where other weird things happen? She will fit right in here," Rei spoke.

"Rei is right. Besides, I heard Nerima is filled with crazed martial artists. I'm sure she will be capable of handling any youma activity here." Makoto agreed with the Shinto priestess.

"We had hidden our identities well from everyone else, even our guardians. I agree with Rei and Makoto over this. Why hold a meeting concerning her?" added Minako who was rather getting bored with the whole discussion.

Luna then spoke "You all know how important it is to maintain our identities strictly confidential, therefore any changes will have to be planned for and taken care of."

Ami just shook her head. "You guys don't understand," she sighed in dismay.

It was Haruka who began to ask "What are you really worried about Ami?" which got everyone's attention. Haruka and Michiru were the outer senshi after all, and was always serious about new developements that they may get tangled with.

Ami once again sighed.

"Nabiki is more perceptive than anyone I know. She is almost as smart as me and has no qualms about using it to her advantage. She is well known as the local loan shark in Nerima and is well connected in getting underground information. Basically nothing is held secret for long when she is around," Ami explained to her friends.

Everyone made a collective gasp. No one could believe what Ami had just revealed, surely Ami's cousin couldn't be that sinister?

_Could this girl really be that dangerous? _Everyone wondered.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you say Ami" Usagi said good-naturedly, she never believed anything bad about anyone without meeting them first before hand.

"Well at least it wasn't my cousin's sister Akane who's coming to stay over" Ami stated in relief. While she adored her cousins, she was a bit weary of Akane.

"What do you mean Ami? Is she worst than her sister?" Rei asked frowning. This did not look well at all.

"Well… Sort of… It depends on how you see her. Akane has trouble controlling her temper, she is also a martial artist. Therefore you can only imagine the amount of damage she can make." Ami explained.

"Don't tell me she's one of those crazed martial artists we keep hearing about?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Ami just blushed, confirming her friend's speculation.

"Surely you're merely jesting" asked Michiru who was quite shock that Ami was related to such people.

"I hope I was. From what Nabiki has told me, that is one of the reasons the dojo was in bad shape. Akane kept having to vent out her anger. She had also gone considerably worse since she entered junior high." answered Ami, not wanting to elaborate more on her answer in fear that she will make cousin look bad to her friends.

Artemis began to cough to get their attention. Everyone then turned their attention to one of their guardians.

"Getting back to the subject in hand, we all need to be more extra careful with Ami's cousin around," Artemis advised them all, reinforcing Ami's concern.

Everyone's gaze was then considerably drawn to Usagi.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that for?" Usagi whined, as she realised everyone in the room had their attention on her.

"Because with your track record of being clumsy, you might just as well tell her straight off that we're the Sailor Scouts!" Rei explained rather harshly.

"You are so mean!" Usagi cried out as she began to sniff, trying to stop the impending tears that was about to come.

"Rei give her a break will you" Makoto reproached Rei, as the rest of the girls began to comfort the Moon Princess.

"Anyways, there are also other things that needs to be discussed. We need you guys to get ready for anything that may happen, Artemis if you could please continue" Luna stated to break off the upcoming argument between the senshi.

"Thanks Luna," Then Artemis turned his attention towards the Senshis.

"As Luna was saying, there seems to be something stirring in the atmosphere, something big…. Rei I know you have felt it since you're a priestess," Artemis said as he turned his attention to the Shinto priestess, who had a sixth sense when it comes to the extraordinary phenomena that they normally deal with.

"Yes I have. There seem to be a great disturbance lurking in the air," Rei explained.

Everyone else nodded their heads. They also felt something odd and something sinister, They were sensing negative waves through the atmosphere. It was brief but its aura remained stagnant.

"I see most of you have sense something niggling in the air…" Artemis asked the senshis who merely nodded in agreement.

"Take great care scouts, something tells me whatever were dealing with will be worst than anything we have ever encountered. Therefore I request, all of you must practice and train harder. Always be on your guard and always be prepared." Artemis continued.

Everyone looked at each uncertain what to make of Artemis' revelation. They all grew quiet as they began to contemplate about the severity of the situation that they have just been informed.

A couple of hours later, after catching up and talking about what has been happening with each other. The girls settled in and slept. Luna and Artemis took this opportunity to sneak outside.

* * *

"Luna don't you think its time they know what their about to face?" Artemis questioned his fellow guardian.

"You don't understand Artemis" Luna replied and then began to change into human form.

Her long wavy raven hair cascaded on her back down her waist. Her skin shimmered under the night sky, with the moon reflecting her skin. She was dressed in a white flowing gown. Her beauty was only disrupted by her worried expression. She felt more comfortable talking in her human form when discussing such stressful and long conversations like these.

Like her, Artemis began to change in his human form. He was taller than Luna and was dressed in a grey suit. His hair was white, almost silver that reached his shoulders. He was a very handsome sight if not for the frown that began to form from his lovely features. He approached Luna and put both hands on her shoulder to comfort her. Luna's back faced him.

Artemis wanted nothing else but take all of Luna's worries away. To be able to hold her, to protect her,and encase her in his arms. To never let any kind of sadness overwhelm her but he couldn't. They had a job to do. A duty to perform. He had known Luna long enough to know that her sense of duty will always comes first.

"They deserve to know Luna, you know this" Artemis whispered to her, making her shiver.

Luna couldn't help but lean against his powerful chest. Seeking his warm comfort as she closed her eyes.

_How can you understand? __How can they understand? _She thought to herself.

_It was only me and Setsuna that know about this!_

_Only Setsuna knows when it will be time for me to speak …_

_Oh Why! _

_Why my Queen! _

_Why did it have to come to this? _She questioned herself.

Noticing that Artemis wanted an answer, she set aside her questions and doubts and firmly faced him.

"I will let them know when the time is right," she answered him.

Artemis knew there was more to her answer than that. Luna was hiding something. But whatever it was, he had a feeling that all will be revealed in due time…

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Haruka's Place…**_

Setsuna couldn't help but feel empathy to Luna as she gazed at the Luna ball she was holding. She had been watching the two guardians. She watched as Luna struggled to maintain herself, to hold herself together.

Setsuna's had put the two girls to sleep early and has spent the rest of the time meditating before finally gazing at the Luna ball to see how things have progressed. Luna was greatly troubled just like herself.

_How could they tell the senshi? _

If they learned more from the past they will know about SailorTerra, Mamoru's sister who was wiped out from their memory in the belief that she, perished when the moon kingdom was attacked and destroyed. That there was a great possibility that history will again repeat itself?

She will have to yet again witness the senshi tear each other apart and this time, there isn't anything anyone could do about it. They will once again break their bonds on each other and turn on each other.

Setsuna felt tears began to flow from her cheeks as she remembered the past long forgotten.

But in order to face their foe, they need to relive the past. The past that was too painful that Queen Serenity wiped it out from their memories, in the hopes that they could simply move on and live normal lives. Setsuna smiled bitterly. The past is catching up.

Funny how it can come back and when everyone least expect, except for her and Luna. Hopefully they can rewrite what has been done, perhaps everything will be ok in the end. That things will end differently from once before, but somehow she doubted that. She hoped. Oh how she hoped that this time around it will be different…..

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

****

**_Author's note:_**

_Well, there is nothing left to say really. _

_I've mentioned already why I had reposted this story to be edited in the best of my capabilities. Nothing much changed so there shouldn't be any confusion about the story. This is one of my first stories that I have ever written in fanfiction so this story has a more special meaning to me._

_Feel free to email me in regards to the plot line but please no flames or SPAM. Well enjoy!_

_Just who is Sailor Terra?_

_What happened in the past that both Setsuna and Luna dreaded to repeat?_

_What had happened in the past that Queen Serenity had to wipe out the senshi's memories of Sailor Terra's existence?_

_Why is Sailor Terra's existence kept as a Secret?_

_When will I post the next chapter?_

_Please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	2. Understanding

**_Disclaimer : _**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

**_Warning: _**

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_**Bold Italics **means **Emphasis **on the word_

_

* * *

_

xxxxxxx

* * *

Genma and Nodoka has announced to the Tendo family about letting Ranma go with Nabiki to Juuban which made the Tendo girls have a collective gasp because of the sudden change, including Ranma who had suddenly stopped eating. He dropped his chopsticks on the dinning room floor because of shock, his mouth gaping like a goldfish. Everyone else was even more surprised, when the Tendo patriarch didn't offer any dispute about the said arrangement and merely agreed without any further protest.

In fact, Soun told Kasumi to ask the Mizuno's if they have room for him and if they do not mind offering him accommodation. Kasumi obediantly agreed and left the remainder of the household. Both Ranma and Nabiki where frozen and unable to move, too shocked about the turn of events.

Akane however didn't know how to feel. She was confused. She was torn between rage, jealousy and sadness. Perhaps this will be a good time to do a little soul searching if she indeed cared for Ranma. She then stole a look at his direction, trying to read and gauge his feelings and emotions. Akane's father voice filtered through her ears, insisting that the engagement still remains which in a way was a relief for Akane.

_At least they didn't shift the engagement to Nabiki,_ Akane thought to herself.

Even if they did switch the engagement to her sister, Nabiki wouldn't know how to defend herself from the other rampaging fiancés that would surely follow them. At least that's how Akane justified it to herself. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy towards her sister but it couldn't be jealousy right? She did however wonder why her father has agreed too happily with the new arrangement.

Nodoka and Genma also informed Soun that Ranma's other fiancés has already been informed about Ranma moving to Juuban for school and has reluctantly agreed to stay behind. This news made Ranma relax somehow, sighing in relief that he doesn't have to handle his so called "_**friends**_" ire. Kasumi couldn't hide her relief as well at what she had managed to hear as she returned and joined them in the dinning room.

Kasumi's doubts were somehow put aside. With Ranma going with Nabiki, he will be able to defend her and protect her from the upcoming bad feeling she had. She wanted her sister to stay at Nerima but knew she will insist to go, no matter what they said. The only people who seemed to be at shock at the news were Ranma and Nabiki.

Nabiki was speechless. She couldn't figure out what the Saotomes' where up to and how easily her father caved in to the arrangement but figured as long as the engagement wasn't shifted to her it was ok. But she didn't trust the gleam in Nodoka's eyes. There was just something in her eyes that made her put her guard up. The Saotome matriarch was definitely up to something.

Ranma in the other hand was down right confused. He was half excited and half petrified all at the same time. He was excited to get away from all the chaos with his honour intact… at least for a little while, but terrified by the fact that he will be with Nabiki! But he guessed its better than being stuck in Nerima. He then felt Nabiki nudge him in the ribs which got his attention.

Nabiki leaned next to him, invading his personal space. He felt himself freeze. He could smell her faint perfume and her body heat radiate to his own body. He felt something stirred within him, which he deduced as probably fear.

"Meet me in my room when this is over. We need to talk," she whispered to him with much authority to her voice that brook no arguments. She then moved away back to her seat as if she nothing happened.

He felt cold all of sudden. He didn't know whether it was because of the upcoming talk with Nabiki or because she had moved away from him. He also realised that what Nabiki just did, would look very intimate to anyone who noticed or bothered to care. He searched the room to see if anyone did notice especially Akane. He didn't want to visit LEO anytime soon. It seems his luck held out because everyone was too engrossed in discussing the new arrangement that he was ignored. He also noticed that Nabiki had already managed to slipped out without anyone else noticing.

* * *

It was already late at night when Nabiki was awakened by a slight tapping on her window. She was slightly peeved since she had only shut her eyes only a few minutes ago trying to find sleep. When she thought she had finally managed to finally find sleep, there's someone tapping on her window.

_FOR THEIR SAKE IT BETTER BE DAMN IMPORTANT! _Nabiki swore to her self as she reluctantly got up and left her comfortable bed.

As she gazed outside her window, she was faced by Ranma's comical expression. He was hanging upside down and their eyes are the only thing parallel to each other. Normally, Nabiki would be taken by surprise by Ranma's antics but she was just too tired to care. So instead she opened her window not bothering if Ranma followed her and went back to sit back down on her bed. Still a little bit groggy.

Ranma on the other hand followed her as soon as she opened the window. He chose to sit on the floor crossed legged, directly facing her with his hands on his lap.

"What do you want Saotome?" trying to stifle her yawn but didn't try to hide her annoyance in her voice.

"You told me to meet you up here?" Ranma answered a little bewildered.

"That was three bloody hours ago!" Nabiki exclaimed trying to calm herself down and not raise her voice to wake up the rest of the household.

True. She did asked him to come to her room, to talk about what had happened earlier on about Ranma tagging along with her to Juuban and how to break it to her cousin about the boy's "special" condition. She still hasn't decided whether to tell her cousin the truth about him, but then again her cousin Ami is one of the most trustworthy people you can find. She sighed inwardly.

She thought that by being away from Nerima the weirdness in her life would stop but if Ranma was coming with her it was just like a sheep leading a wolf to a slaughter or something like that. Ranma was the very epitome of an enigma. Chaos ensues everywhere he goes. She just hopes that they can buy enough time for peace. Believe it or not she was looking forward in the change of environment. She can start all over again and leave her "_**past**_" behind. Not that being the ice queen of Furikan and Nerima was all that bad, but she sometimes finds herself lonely and she hated it.

She hated being alone. Ever since her mother died she has retreated into her shell and refused to let herself be bared in the fear of getting hurt. She wasn't scared of physical pain. She had been in minor scrapes before, but she couldn't handle emotional and psychological pain that almost drove her to the edge. It was too close for her liking. She shivered as she remembered what she had almost done. She supposed she should thank Kuno for that. Their somewhat obscured friendship had given her insight.

Being able to be close with Kuno made her realise so much. She was one of the very few people that could get close to Kuno and somewhat be comfortable around him. This is probably because they both lost their mothers in such a young age and understood the depth of pain and trauma they both went through. Only they chose to deal with it differently.

Kuno chose to live in a dreamland where he was the noble hero and saves the day, to make up for his inability to save his mother and family from mental breakdown. While she in the other hand chose to hide herself. Putting a wall around herself to save her the pain but left her all alone. This new change should be able to help her open up some more or so she hopes.

Ranma on the other hand felt guilty for waking up the middle Tendo. True it was already late but its better late than never right? And it's very bad to upset Nabiki… Really bad…

He doesn't know how she does it though.

Here he was, suppose to be the most powerful and best martial artist in Nerima and probably the world but Nabiki scares the livinghell out of him. Come to think about it, most of the martial artists are intimidated by her. Even Cologne and Happosai respects her. He always thought its because of her calculating mind, what was it again that Nabiki prides her self in?

_Knowledge? _

_Knowledge was power or something like that? _In any case he is determined to figure out the Tendo girl.

Her somewhat aloof attitude and money making ways has the ability to cause more trouble for him and the rest of the martial artists in Nerima, yet she hardly gets stuck in a sticky or uncompromising situation. She always managed to stay on top at all times hardly loosing her cool. This is what he wants to find out from her. True he attracted chaos as Nabiki has frequently pointed out to him, but most of it was also caused by her!

Some of it anyways but she seems to command respect rather than hate.

He knew Nabiki's reputation in Furikan was less than desirable, but when he had asked how people viewed her, most of the answers where positive rather than negative. Most of the students respect her rather than despise her. Nabiki may not know about it but she maybe the most popular girl in Furikan!

True most don't like her mercenary ways, but she was better than the yakuza! How she manages not to get attention from the yakuza was another mystery. She certainly the only person that can keep the Kuno's in line. He was broken away from his thoughts when Nabiki called his attention.

"Well since your here and I've already lost my sleep we might as well talk about the new arrangement" Nabiki spoke out as she leaned back to her bed.

Ranma just nodded afraid to further upset the newly awakened girl, but showed that she has got his full attention.

"We have a couple of problems we need to discuss, one of them is your special condition," Nabiki explained. "I take it your going to be staying with me at my cousin Ami's place?"

Ranma just frowned and after some thought he finally nodded.

He was quite distracted at the earlier discussion, due to shock and awareness of Nabiki's presence invading his personal space but he did however overheard that Soun would like him to stay with Nabiki to look after his "_**little girl**_".

"I see… This provides a little dilemma in your case Saotome, You see my cousin Ami is a very intelligent person and it won't be long till she figures out about your little problem. I don't think we can hide your little condition too long since your curse is somewhat a water magnet," Nabiki explained. She didn't want to lie to her cousin as well.

Ranma simply nodded indicating he understood and was listening carefully to her, allowing Nabiki to continue.

"Therefore, I propose that we should inform her right away before we come to Juuban but since it's your problem, I took this opportunity to give you the decision," Nabiki continued to explain, offering him her solution.

Offering him to decide since it wasn't her place to tell her cousin. Besides if she wanted to start all over again, this is the most appropriate step. To befriend Ranma.

Ranma was at lost for words. He was used to people making the decisions for him, that and manipulating him. Perhaps Nabiki was still a little sleepy to realise her folly but in any case he was happy that Nabiki was giving him some credit in making the decision for himself. It somehow gave him a sense of power in controlling his own life.

"I'll take your word for it Nabiki, we might as well tell your cousin about my curse. She's bound to find out anyways," he answered as he smiled at her which was missed by the middle Tendo because of her sleepiness.

"Very well Saotome, I'll ring her up tomorrow to tell her about you, but I won't be surprised if father had already called her today to tell her that you're coming. Which brings us to our next problem: Your fiancées." She informed him. A thorn in her side that she definitely did not need.

"But my parents had already fixed that," Ranma pointed out. Confused on why they should worry about them now when his mother had reassured them at the discussion that they will not intervene.

"Do you really think they will give up just because your mother had asked them?" Nabiki asked him dubiously.

"Well, maybe" Ranma answered rather sheepishly. His mother can be really scary at times. The Sepukku pact was one of them. She was a very intimidating woman after all.

"Saotome, Saotome," Nabiki sighed at Ranma's naivety. "They may honour your mother's wish but only for a moment. They are more likely to find an excuse to go to Juuban and are bound to follow us. Not to mention Ryoga's directional problem" She pointed out.

"Besides they are also more likely to follow since Akane is temporarily out of the picture which means it's open season on Wild Horse!" Nabiki continued, trying to make Ranma understand.

"What are we suppose to do about it?" now Ranma was worried, he didn't expect the NWC to follow them all the way to Juuban, though he should have realised how persistant they were.

He was looking forward to having peace and quiet. Even if he had to spend it with Nabiki but Nabiki did have a valid point. They're bound to follow them and with Akane being temporarily out of the picture. This will provide a much more unneeded encouragement to Ukyo and Shampoo, not to mention Kodachi.

"There's nothing much we can do at the moment, but perhaps wait. I mean they won't make a move just yet especially with Aunt Nodoka still here in Nerima. All we have to do is wait and see. We have time to figure out what to do once we leave," answered Nabiki as she yawned, looking rather relaxed rather than troubled about the issue.

Ranma for his part couldn't believe that Nabiki was willing to help him out. Perhaps this arrangement isn't so bad after all. It seems clear that this move is important to the girl, enough to help him out with his fiancée dilemma. Though he was still a little bit on guard, he found himself looking forward in having Nabiki as an ally and potential friend. With Nabiki's help it would sure make his life a lot easier. He found himself agreeing with Nabiki.

* * *

All through the night Ranma and Nabiki ended up talking. They talked for hours about various inconsequential things and found out more about each other. By the time Ranma left Nabiki's room it was nearly dawn.

Unbeknownst to the both of them a new friendship began to form between them. A new understanding of each other. Perhaps moving to Juuban isn't as bad as they both thought but somewhere in Juuban, a new evil began to rise.

"It's time!…. And this time I will have my revenge!" a dark figure began to laugh, as its minions gathered around their master. All awaiting their master's bidding.

"This time she will be mine!"

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Who is this dark figure? _

_What does it want?_

Hope you all like it. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who had pointed out some spelling and grammatical errors. It was very much appreciated.

Also my other stories will be updated soon so stay tuned. ( Hey that Rhymes!)

I also would like to take this time to inform you readers, that my stories will take longer to update since Uni has once again started. Oh well. That's all for now.

_Please stay tuned!_

**Ja Ne,**


	3. Nightmares and Regrets

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_**Warning:**_ _This chapter is kinda **dark** and is also very sad. I kind of got carried away writing it. Well anyways hope you like it…._

_Italics means Thoughts_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

Ranma jerked awake.

He was having nightmares again as he woke up in cold sweat. He glanced around the room making sure he was still in their sleeping quarters and not within the confines of his twisted dream. His father was still fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. Everything else in the Tendo House was deathly quiet, reassuring himself that he was indeed finally awake and all there was in his mind was remnants of a nightmare that he would rather forget.

He began to massage his temples. It looked too real. He felt like he was there and actually experienced the chaos and destruction. He suddenly felt confined and constricted within the room making it hard for him to breathe, as images from his nightmare flashed before his mind's eye. He needed to breathe.

Without another thought, Ranma went out through the open window and sat up on the roof to think.

* * *

This has been the third time he had this nightmare. It wasn't his usual nightmares either. He was dreaming the end of the world. Except it wasn't their world. That fact he knew for some odd reason was troubling him. The dream felt too real to ignore.

He shut his eyes as he can still hear the screams of terror and cries. He covered his ears in the effort to block all of it out but one cry in particular bothered him. It wreak havoc inside him twisting his insides. Making him sick. He didn't even realise he had began to verbalise his thoughts.

"Stop it! Stop it! Make it stop!" He moaned as he began to rock back and forth.

* * *

Nabiki woke up begrudgingly. She kept hearing noises up on the roof. At first she thought it was those damn alley cats again but cats didn't moan.

Nabiki was irritated. She had just finally found sleep when the noises interrupted her. She wanted to ignore whoever it was but she felt compelled to go up there and sort this out. Nabiki smirked. Her curiousness will get her one day. She got out of bed and peered from her window, looking up. She heard the noises.

"Yup it's definitely up the roof," She resigned to herself.

Nabiki had to haul herself out of her window and climb to the roof. She immediately cursed herself for undertaking such a task but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know why he was up there at this time of night.

She knew it was Ranma, since it was one of his favourite hang-outs. Though why would he be there at this time, she didn't know and that's exactly what she wanted to find out. She had finally managed to haul herself up the roof when she was surprised what greeted her. There indeed was Ranma, except the sight that greeted her surprised her.

* * *

Ranma was in a sitting foetal position, rocking back and forth. His eyes shut tightly and his ears covered. She had never seen the martial artist like this before, looking so lost and vulnerable. She had witnessed him face off against unbelievable foes but the sight of him like this made her skin crawl. She didn't know how to react.

"Ranma?" She called to him tentatively, trying to get his attention and not startle the troubled martial artist.

He continued to rock back and forth mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. Nabiki began to hastily approach him and began to call to him once again.

"Ranma?"

Again no response.

It was then that Nabiki was overwhelmed by an emotion almost foreign to her. Concern. She was concerned about Ranma. And curious as to what caused this kind of behaviour. She then began to contemplate that perhaps all the mishaps that had happened to him all through his life had finally taken it's toll.

She hesitantly sat next to him. Just watching him, listening to his pitiful moans. She was finally able to decipher what he was saying.

"Make it stop… Please make it stop…" he mumbled again and again.

Nabiki placed a hand on Ranma's back in an effort to try and comfort him, trying to soothe him. Nabiki cursed inwardly, wishing at the moment it was Kasumi who was with him and not her. She wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, as she tried to console him.

"There… there Ranma. Don't worry they're gone now. They wont hurt you anymore," She found herself saying. She reasoned Ranma's behaviour was caused by his phobia of cats. She was aware of his nightmares about them since Kasumi had spoken to her about them many times but she just never knew that it could cause this much damage to his psyche.

She first thought of his phobia of cats as unreasonable and quite hilarious. Though thinking about how he gained his phobia made her think twice. It was certainly no laughing matter if she was in Ranma's shoes. She felt a further dislike towards his father as she thought about the trials he had put him through all for the sake of "**_art_**". To think she thought her own father was bad, compared to Genma Saotome her father was a Saint! She felt empathetic to Ranma as feelings of resentment began to grow for his idiotic father. She tried to push all these thoughts away and tried to soothe the distressed Ranma instead.

Feeling someone comfort him, Ranma immediately hugged the person, seeking much needed comfort and reassurance.

Nabiki was first surprised by Ranma's reaction but did not push him away. Instead she found herself tentatively wrapping her arms around him, as her other hand continued to rub his back. Cooing to him. Comforting him as he continued to sob and rock.

Ranma gradually calmed down and ceased his movements. He hesitantly opened his eyes and look up to the person that had given him much needed comfort and support. His blue eyes were met by chocolate brown eyes full of concern. Then his brain began to register who it was with him and held him. Tendo Nabiki.

He didn't know what to say or think as just looked at her.

Nabiki continued to rub his back, looking at him to make sure he was finally alright.

"Are you alright now Ranma-kun?" She asked him in a soft tone that no one other than her immediate family knew she was capable of.

Ranma was still bewildered of Nabiki's presence. _How did she get up to the roof? __And what exactly was she doing here? _

Instead of asking what was on his mind he just nodded to Nabiki's question.

Nabiki just continued to question him through her eyes, making sure he was fine before finally releasing him from her arms. They just sat there in silence, trying to gauge out each others' feelings. The silence between them became more awkward until finally, Nabiki decided to put an end to this and get straight to the point.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him, still watching him carefully.

Ranma just looked at her as he hesitated whether to confide in her. She had used him too many times and had taken advantage of him too many times. If he told her what was wrong, she would only laugh at him or blackmail him. He just shook his head.

No.

He wasn't ready to trust her. She would be the last person he could trust.

Nabiki began to get annoyed. Here she was being nice, and all she gets is the cold shoulder. She then began to stand up and bid her farewell to Ranma.

"Well better get back inside and get some sleep," She told him as she began to make an awkward descent back to her window.

Sensing her awkwardness, Ranma helped her get back in her room, assisting her by carrying her to her room instead. After making sure that she had made it to her room. Ranma hanged around her window sill.

"Thanks Saotome," Nabiki said to him. Grateful at least that he didn't let her make a fool of herself trying to return to her room.

"No. Thank you Nabiki," He said and with that he jumped back up the roof.

Nabiki just shook her head. Unsure what compelled her to become so nice and amused that Ranma would just jumped back to his old self so quickly.

* * *

_**Back at the Tendo Guest Room…**_

Ranma was unable to sleep. He was confused and was reluctant to sleep because of his impending nightmares. This last couple of days was really stressing him out. He began to think about his upcoming departure with Nabiki to Juuban. Everything had gone considerably worst since the new arrangement.

His fiancées were now even more relentless in their pursuit, angering Akane even more. This meant he was now her official target practice. His relationship/arrangement with Nabiki was somewhat bizarre as well. After the talk they had the other night he thought that things will be different but they were not. Just like what happened earlier.

He just shook his head and began to remember the morning after, they last talked.

The next morning at breakfast, he had greeted her but she only nodded as though nothing has happened. She still treated him the same way… Well almost…

Whenever Akane was on the rampage, she would somehow distract her long enough so that he could get away. He guessed Nabiki didn't want to partake in the fiancée mess as much as she can. She had also began talking to Akane about her temper but as usual Akane blamed her problems on him. Nabiki had also deflected his other fiancées and would be rivals that hunted him, giving him much needed time to escape and stop any impending fight that might ensue, but the most surprising change was the most shocking of all.

Nabiki has also stopped taking photos!

As much as Ranma was relieved by that fact, he was now a bit worried. He had recently found out that the money coming from her selling information and photos, is where she gets the money for paying the bills. Without it, the Tendo household will be in financial difficulty or will be worse off….

The move to Juuban also got him feeling a little hesitant and anxious. He has to deal with telling Ami, Nabiki's cousin about his curse. A person he didn't know. Nabiki advised him that while she had told her cousin about Jusenkyou curses, it will take a great more proof for her to believe it. Although Nabiki assured him that her cousin didn't sound much surprised about it.

It gave Nabiki a feeling that her cousin is more accepting than dubious but according to her "**_seeing is believing_**" and it will be for everyone's benefit to get it out in the open. The tricky part is wether to come out and tell everyone straight off about his curse or keep it to a minimum.

Perhaps all his stress was making him a bit edgy, causing him to suffer from recurring nightmares. He shut his eyes as her tried to block out the images that flashed in his mind. He can still hear screams and crying from the sounds of destruction and chaos that seemed to have surrounded him but one cry in particular wreaked havoc to his very core.

It didn't differ from the cries like the many screams that surrounded him, but the one thing that made this cry unique was there was a sense of betrayal laced within it. The cry pierced his very soul, making his heart constrict painfully as it resonated through his ears.The dream felt like it was real, like it had happened before. Though none of the voices sounded familiar to him. It worried him that he has been experiencing these nightmares these last couple of nights for no apparent reason at all. He wanted to confide to someone about it but unable to do so.

He wanted to tell Akane, but she might use it against him, besides her temper had gotten worst since Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi redoubled their efforts for his affection. There's no way he was ever going to tell his father about it. He considered Kasumi, but didn't want to bother her or worry her. She seemed a little distracted lately too… and then there was Nabiki.

He wouldn't even consider confiding in her, but after she had comforted him moments ago, made him think twice. She seemed to be the most reasonable person to talk to. Problem is he feels very hesitant about it. He was still a bit weary of her. He was still unable to trust her, after all the things that she did to him but lately she has changed.

He didn't have much friends, most of them ends up badly. Just look at Ukyo and Ryoga and how his friendship to them turned out. Most people actually avoid making contact with him because of his fiancées mess and how much trouble seems to follow him around.

Another thing that bothered him was that Mr Tendo and his father was hardly lounging in the house anymore. They were always out now for some strange reason. Nonetheless, no one seems to be bothered by their unusual behaviour probably because everyone else is too caught up with their own lives to care.

Funny how he notices these things. Normally, he would be happy not to see his father but he also wished he could talk to someone about his nightmares. He's still not that sure to trust Nabiki. It's just too soon. He's also unsure of involving her in case there was something more to his dreams than he himself was aware of.

Ranma just sighed out loud before laying back down on the futon with his arm resting on his forehead. He didn't know what feels worst. Leaving Nerima and moving to Juuban where, he was quite sure that will land him in trouble. Why wouldn't he? Everywhere he went trouble seems to follow him… _**Or**_ stay in Nerima which will drive him out of his mind.

All his thinking however, had exhausted him, enough that he fell into a dreamless but troublesome sleep…

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nabiki's Room…**_

Nabiki laid down on her bed as she kept tossing and turning. She thought she was exhausted after dealing with Ranma's ordeal and trying to comfort him but it seemed her efforts weren't enough to let her find her much desired sleep.

Nabiki hated this feeling. For the past couple of nights sleep eluded her. She had so many things to do before she left and so little time to do them in. She had to ensure that her family will be taken care of before she left Nerima, now that she would be out of reach in case of any dire emergency. So naturally, she was frantic. She had done so many things in such a little time, a feat she wouldn't have thought possible to achieve but overcomed. But like many things, it wasn't easily resolved without a great price.

After the talk with Ranma a couple of nights before, the very next morning she had contacted her cousin Ami Mizuno about Ranma's condition. She explained that Ranma had a Jusenkyou curse. Her cousin didn't seem too amazed or surprised at all about her news, but seemed rather interested. They eventually began to talk about what has been happening with each other's lives. Nabiki was quite happy to hear that her cousin had finally made friends.

Ami was very quiet and not at all sociable, plus with her IQ level not many people her age wanted to associate with her. She was a nerd in other words but she got along with Ami quite well; she enjoys her mind games with Ami. They often converse about school projects, books and have numerous debates and intellectual talks. She considers herself the same level of intelligence as Ami, but differs in using them.

Nabiki had used her knowledge to gain the upper hand while Ami never took advantage of anyone. Nabiki was interested about how Ami had described her friends and was somewhat eager to see who were the people that brought her cousin out of her shell.

With one problem solve, she was then faced by the others. Her "**_Business Empire_**" in Furikan. She didn't want her "**_empire_**" to crumble while she was away. She had invested so much in it to simply just let the business dwindle. Besides, there were others that were dependant on the business.

Her so called "_**lackeys**_" and "**_Hench women_**" derive most of their pocket money from the business. The business provided them a job where they wouldn't have to look for casual work and divert their energies away from their school work. At least with them working for her, they don't miss a day in school.

And then there was their current financial situation. With her leaving Nerima, the best bet was there will be little money that will pay for the bills. She needed to convince her father to once again resume working. But she needed someone for support. She had asked her older sister, Kasumi for assistance. She had revealed to Kasumi about her "**_business dealings_**" and where the money to pay the bills come from. She had told Kasumi what lengths she had to go to in order to ensure their family's welfare.

Kasumi in the other hand was not surprised by her younger sister's revelation. Kasumi assured Nabiki that she had never once questioned her, but was hoping that she would have gotten the money in some other means but understood that it was the only way to get enough money in such a short period of time. Kasumi knew how hard Nabiki worked for their family, sacrificing most of her energies and time to ensure their welfare. She also knew the pressure she was under especially since the Saotome's came. But what surprised Kasumi the most was, that Nabiki had never once asked for anyone's help. Until now...

* * *

_**Begin Flash Back...**_

They both confronted their father a couple of days ago. Akane was out with her friends while the Saotome's went back to their home to prepare Ranma's things. They both confronted their father about their current financial situation.

At first Soun didn't want to listen to their pleas. Soun was quite sure that they were never in financial danger and that their family savings was enough to keep them well and alive. Nabiki tired of the responsibility she had undertaken lashed out in frustration. She had yelled at her father, revealing the truth about their welfare.

The family savings were almost gone if it wasn't for Nabiki's interference. She had lashed out on her father how much she had sacrificed in order to keep their family fed, clothed and keep the dojo. Kasumi had tried to ease the burden by bargaining at the vendors at the market place to get a lower price on their groceries and meticulously tried to save as much money Nabiki had given her for their household budget.

Nabiki due to her frustration, began to list how she sacrificed almost everything coming just short into selling herself, where in times she thought of considering in order to keep her family out of the gutter. All her frustrations came out so fast; that she didn't realised how badly she was crying or shaking in so much anger.

Soun and Kasumi in the other hand were shocked.

Soun felt guilty, looking at his middle daughter and saw the hatred in her eyes. Yes it was hatred not anger.

Hatred because of his uselessness and what was forced unto her. Given that no one actually asked Nabiki to pick up his responsibility for him, he still felt immense guilt of how much he had left his family down. He then looked at Kasumi and confirmed how blind he was. Looking at his oldest daughter's eyes, the sadness and disappointment in there was heart breaking.

It was then that he broke down and cried. It wasn't his typical wailing; it was a heart wrenching cry. The cry of a broken man…

Kasumi was unable to hold back the tears looking at her younger sister's exchange with their father. She knew how much her sister has sacrificed for the good of their family. Nabiki had sacrificed her pride and reputation but Kasumi never knew the true depth or extent of that sacrifice. It was their own family that was pushing her to her end. Her own family that invoked such thoughts of selling herself in order to keep them happy. The thought alone made Kasumi cringe from both guilt and shame.

_How long was she going to keep sacrificing? _

_How much more is she willing to sacrifice to put our family first? _

_How long was she going to keep all her hardships to herself? _

_If it wasn't for her leaving Nerima would she really reveal all her pains and grief?_

Kasumi was torn. It was then that she realised that hiding under the mask of obliviousness does not excuse you from pain. That after all the happy façade and aura she created and emanated, it was still not enough to stop their family from drifting apart. Or stop them from harbouring hate, anger, resentment and pain which she now could see looking at Nabiki.

Soun feeling enormous guilt at his uselessness had carelessly blurted out a solution that he thinks that would absolve his sins from being an incapable father. He wanted to end his family's suffering and shame by declaring himself to commit sepukku but Nabiki's next words both surprised him and stopped him.

"THAT'S RIGHT DADDY LEAVE! LEAVE US LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!…** ABANDON US JUST LIKE YOU ABANDONED US WHEN MOM DIED!**" Nabiki cried out, wiping the tears angrily from her eyes.

"That's just typical of you isn't it **_Daddy?" _**Nabiki emphasised, as she sneered at her so called father.

"WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO US WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Nabiki screamed flailing her arms.

"WHAT GOOD IS OUR FAMILY NAME BEING RESTORED WHEN IT WON'T KEEP US ALIVE?!… WHAT TYPE OF HONOUR DO YOU HAVE?!… ABANDONING YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD JUST WHEN WE NEED YOU THE MOST?…" Nabiki continued, her emotions running wild as her pain and resentment kept flowing out.

Soun cried. Never before had he seen such pain in his daughters. It hurts the most when he realised it was him that hurt them. No one else. Just him and it was now tearing him apart. He couldn't look at his daughters in the eye. How could he ever look them in the eyes again, after what had been revealed to him?

"**YOU CLAIM TO PROTECT THE WEAK WHEN YOU YOURSELF IS WEAK?! THAT'S RIGHT DADDY, JUST RUNAWAY! LEAVE US JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!"** Nabiki continued her tirade, tears burned her eyes blurring her vision but the ache in her heart continued to soar.

"WASH YOUR HANDS FREE OF YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND OBLIGATIONS!" Nabiki couldn't help but let her feelings reign free. Deep within herself, a dam where she had kept all her feelings and emotions has been opened. Releasing all her angusih and pain.

"Nabiki, That's enough" Kasumi said trying to calm her sister down as she stood by her side, trying to stop her younger sister's tirade but knew deep inside it was already far too late to apologize. All that Nabiki had stated were true but despite the shortcomings the man infront of them has caused or how much they had quietly suffered and burdened with the responsibilities that he himself should have taken, it doesn't change the fact that the weeping man in front of them will always be their father.

_What have they done to her? _

_What have **we **done to her?_ Kasumi thought.

"NO ITS NOT!" Nabiki then turned her attention to Kasumi, angry at her older sister for trying to stop her tirade. Their father needed to know about his sins. His shortcomings. His inability to provide for them and most of all for ignoring them and letting them grow on their own and face the cruel and harsh world.

"HE WANTS TO COMMIT SEPPUKU SO LET HIM!" Nabiki then left the room, leaving Kasumi to comfort their father.

--------

Soun clung to his oldest daughter for support. He never knew how much damaged he had caused his daughters, especially Nabiki. He broke down on the floor as the gravity of his actions began to assail him. Kasumi kneeled down to try and comfort him.

Nabiki then came back into the room carrying their family sword/katana. She stood defiantly over Soun and Kasumi and thrusted the sword in Soun's face.

"Go on Daddy take it… It's what you want isn't it? Restore the family name that died so long ago." Nabiki coldly told him as she angrily glared at her father, her tears obscuring her vision.

"Nabiki… I'm so sorry," Soun bowed his head and hugged his daughter's torso and sobbed pitifully.

For several minutes, Nabiki was still. Her father clinging on her waist was too much for her to handle. She fought hard to reign over her anger and rage. She struggled vainly to try and stop the urge of pushing her own father away from her person. To try and see the man on his knees as her father and not the stranger he once were, to try and forgive him for his misgivings but it was just too hard when all she could feel was hate, anger and so much pain, numbing all other emotions of empathy.

She then closed her eyes. She felt her shoulders relax before finally letting go of the sword she was carrying. The sword dropped almost soundlessly against the floor as she then wrapped her hands around her father.

She was tired, so very tired…

"I'm sorry too daddy," as Nabiki knelt down on her knees and hugged her father, not sure if she meant what she had said or not.

Kasumi was relieved. This was at least progress. She was afraid of how Nabiki had acted and was unsure how bad the situation was, especially how much Nabiki had lost control for a while but she knew from what just happened that things will now change.

Kasumi just hoped that the confrontation they had didn't end up like that, but it at least gave her the chance to see how much Nabiki was hiding from her family. How much hurt and pain she was harbouring. She then approached the two and hugged them both, consoling them.

Nabiki sighed. She wished she didn't let go of her anger and lash out on her father like that. She felt guilty on the way she carried on and behaved yet she didn't regret her actions. Her anger and hate almost consumed her. It was still consuming her, simmering just below the surface of her emotions as she tried to reign in her own feelings once again.

O

O

O

O

O

That very night her father had come up to her room. She pretended that she was asleep. She felt her bed shifted as her father sat down next to her on the bed and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I'll prove to you that I'm strong Nabiki, I'll prove to you that I never abandoned any of you and that I'm still worthy of your love" Her father whispered to her, then ever so gently left her a kiss on her cheek.

Soun then turned and left her room but not before taking a look back at his now slumbering daughter. His heart ached to know that his own daughter felt such animosity towards him. He would give them everything he has even give his life for them but he was so blind to see that it was him that caused them so much pain.

He found life was just cruel. He had promised his dearly departed wife that he will protect their daughters. Protect them from harm and pain. When it was him, they needed protecting from. He cannot erase the image of Nabiki's hate nor the coldness in her eyes when she had thrusted the katana to his face.

Tears began to drop from his eyes.

He swears on his life that he will change for the better.

Soun once again looked at his daughter's form before finally closed the door. Not noticing that once he left, Nabiki's eyes fluttered open.

Soun never saw the tears that flowed down Nabiki's cheek… Or see the overwhelming sadness that consumed his middle daughter as Nabiki silently cried herself to sleep.

_**End Flash Back...**_

****

****

* * *

Now lying in bed, these thoughts kept her awake as they did the last couple of nights before.

While her father made good of his promise by looking for a job, she still felt hesitant in trusting her father. She didn't want to get her hopes up and she certainly didn't want to be let down, the repercussions itself would just be too damning to bear.

What kept her awake was the fact that, when she was lashing out at her father that couple of days ago, realization hit her. It wasn't rage or anger she felt but hate.

Hate.

Hatred towards her father… towards her family…

_Was that how I truly felt for them?_

_Or was it hatred in life itself?_

_What has truly become of me?_

_Have I truly become what I feared the most?_

She began to cry yet again, like she had a couple of nights before, she cried until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Bet you weren't expecting that didn't you?_

_I didn't expect it either but it just came out and I couldn't stop myself from writing… _

_Please review…. _

_I'm also writing Nabiki and Ranma's departure in the next chapter, sorry its taking so long but I hope you like the build up. Please bare with me on this, this is a pretty long series and I'm still researching the senshi's special attacks and powers while trying to come up with some of my own. If you would like to help it would be very much appreciated. Once again thanks for reading!_

**Ja Ne**

**(",)**


	4. Leaving Home

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_  
__**Remember:** Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning:** __There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_Bold Italics means Emphasis on the word_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

A couple of days later, the day finally arrived. It was time to say goodbye to the two of Nerima's most troublesome youths, namely Ranma and Nabiki.

Ranma was quite surprise that the Furikan students actually threw a party for them. It was of course mainly a celebration of the departure of the Ice queen which wasn't missed by Nabiki or Ranma's departure which meant the guys of Furikan has once again have a chance to pursue the girls.

Ranma barely got out alive unscathed, as all of his would be fiancées attended the party and made no hesitation of trying to get their quality time alone with him away from the others.

All of them vying and throwing themselves at him for his attention resulting to a massive chaos which now seemed like a normal scene in Nerima. Ranma was surprised however to hear that Mr Tendo has found a job for a small firm in the city. He was also curious as to where Nabiki disappeared to, since it was their party but she was nowhere to be seen. She seemed to have disappeared as soon as the Nerima wrecking crew (composed of Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi and Kuno) came in, or more like crashed in actually…

* * *

****

****

**_Meanwhile outside the dojo: _**

Nabiki had spotted Ryonami, her right hand woman and also her closest confidant. You might say she was also her best friend. She had pulled her out of the crowd to speak to her. What she is about to tell her will be difficult for Ryonami to handle, but she knows she can handle it. She had just left the Dojo when she heard various battle cries, mainly coming from Nerima wrecking crew.

"What did you want to speak to me about sempai? This seems really important if you are willing to miss your own farewell party..." stated Ryonami.

Nabiki smiled. This is exactly why she wanted to talk to Ryonami about. Her perceptiveness equals her own. With Ryonami she knows she can leave in peace.

"I pulled you out of there to tell you personally that I'm leaving you in charge of the '_**business**_'…" Nabiki told her straight faced.

Ryonami was shocked, all she could do was blink and when finally recovered; spoke.

"Why me sempai?" she finally managed to speak out.

Nabiki grinned. "Well why not? You are my most trusted employee... You know the whole '**_business_**' inside and out and has been with me since it first started," she replied.

Ryonami began to blush.

"I'm happy you have so much faith in me sempai, but I don't think I can handle such responsibility" she explained as she began to fidget with her fingers.

Truth to be told Ryonami knows she can't handle the business because she doesn't share Nabiki's reputation. She's more scared of failing the business empire her sempai had built, since she knows Nabiki will only leave for a short time or perhaps expand her business through college.

"You should have more confidence in yourself Ryonami, besides its only while I'm gone," Nabiki explained.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Ryonami asked with a mixture of panic.

While there where times that the business encountered problems, Nabiki was always quick to spot it and fix it but now that she won't be around Ryonami was afraid of the repercussions, mainly because of the possibility of violence.

"That's why I'm giving you this cell phone; it has my number on speed dial so you can inform me how everything is running or if you are experiencing any problems. Besides I'm only a bus ride away anyway." Nabiki explained while handing the cell phone to Ryonami.

Ryonami reluctantly accepted the phone, along with the responsibility which came with her acceptance.

"But…" she began but Nabiki interrupted her.

"You'll be fine, I've already arranged everything… the other girls knows your in charge and I have already made an announcement of you replacing me and by a week, everyone in Furikan will be informed of my decision," Nabiki explained as she put a reassuring hand upon Ryonami's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say sempai" Ryonami said truthfully as she began to tear up.

"Don't say anything Ryonami, it's the least I can do for all your support and trust in me… Also for the friendship that you have shown me…" Nabiki spoke out. She felt tears trying to free themselves from her eyes but she held them in.

"Sempai" Ryonami whispered and hugged her superior…

"Take care sempai, I'll miss you" she cried, while she mentally reassured herself that she and Nabiki will meet again at college and begin their own business empire.

Nabiki struggled to keep her emotions in. Ryonami was her closest friend and now she will leave her behind. She pushed her gently away from her but still held her shoulders. She wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"Just call me Nabiki," Nabiki spoke softly as she smiled at her long time friend. "Come on, I'm missing my own party and you already succeeded in making me cry," she teased Ryonami.

"I'm sorry sem…I mean Nabiki," corrected Ryonami… and with that, they both entered the dojo which by now was a mess because of the chaos that ensued since the arrival of the NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew).

* * *

_**A couple of hours later,**_

Nerima said their goodbyes to Ranma and Nabiki. Ranma and Nabiki where both standing on the bus station waiting for the bus that will take them to Juuban and was saying goodbye to their respective families.

"Take care of your self imoto-chan" Kasumi said as she gave Nabiki a hug and began to cry. Nabiki for her part began to cry still struggling to let her emotions go.

After Kasumi, Akane then took her older sister's place and hugged Nabiki all the while saying "Don't get into too much mischief oneechan and call us when you arrive at Ami's" as Akane also began to cry.

After saying her farewell to Nabiki, Akane then approached Ranma and tentatively gave him an awkward hug.

Finally when almost everyone said their goodbyes, Soun approached Nabiki.

"Take care of yourself daughter," before hugging her tightly. Nabiki in turn, returned her father's hug equally as well.

"I'm sorry daddy," she whispered into Soun's ear "I didn't mean to…"she began to sob uncontrollably unable to continue the rest of her words.

"It's okay my little firefly, I deserve it anyway" Soun whispered to her. "Always remember that I love you…" Soun said as he wiped away the tears from Nabiki's cheek.

Kasumi was also crying when she saw both her father and Nabiki said their goodbyes. She already knew that their emotional display wasn't just because of Nabiki leaving, but because of forgiveness as well.

* * *

Akane on the other hand had no clue as to why her father and Nabiki's goodbyes where so emotional but shrugged it off. Akane felt sadness overwhelm her as it dawned to her the reality of Nabiki and Ranma's departure. Ranma was leaving and so was her sister, and it will be a long time till she sees either of them again. The engagement is now temporarily post-poned and Akane didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this...

Both Ranma and Nabiki boarded the bus as their loved ones continued to shout their farewells. As the bus begun to sped fast, Nabiki placed her head out of the window and waved passionately at her loved ones, tears flowed down her eyes while she cried out "Goodbye everyone I'll miss you!… Take care!…. Sayonara!" she called out to them.

When she can no longer see them she sat down her seat and began to cry. Ranma seeing how sad Nabiki was began to put his arms around her and began to soothe her. Nabiki cried in Ranma's chest while he rocked her gently back and forth whispering soothing words to her. Reassuring her that they won't be long and before they knew it, they will be both back at Nerima again.

"We can always call them or come over during the weekend or school holidays," Ranma whispered to her as he continued to sooth her slowly claming her down.

* * *

****

****

**_Meanwhile in Juuban:_**

Ami rushed to the park. She had just received a distress call from her communicator that there was an attack in the park where Minako, Makoto and Usagi where at. She immediately transformed into her senshi uniform making sure that no one was in the immediate area. This has been happening a lot lately.

Ever since the last meeting at her place there had been a number of attacks happening all around Juuban. There where no pattern in these attacks and it seems that they are all happening in random. The victims are found unconscious by the time they arrived. It's as if someone was just playing with them, there were also some mysterious kidnappings being reported on the news. Whether these two incidents were connected or not was yet to be discovered as they had little time to investigate. She pushed these thoughts aside as she then began to remember about her cousin Nabiki's imminent arrival.

At the distance she saw her fellow comrades all wearing their senshi fuku. They were scanning the area while Usagi kneeled down next to a young unconscious woman.

"What happened?" Ami asked as she approached her fellow senshi's as she also carefully surveyed the area incase the perpetrator was still around.

"We don't know. Me, Makoto and Usagi were just walking around after shopping when we heard someone screamed," Minako explained while she still kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Whoever it was its gone now," Makoto added as she began to relax from her battle stance.

"Did you see who it was?" Ami asked who had kneeled down beside Usagi to check on the unconscious woman.

"I was too far away to see but from what I can make out of it, it looked like a human with wings" Usagi tried to give her best description.

"An angel?" Minako asked dubiously.

"I don't think so, I can feel negative energy around this area" Ami stated, she sighed in relief when she felt the woman had a pulse was still breathing. The woman had probably just fainted during the encounter.

"Will she be okay?" Makoto asked referring to the young woman unconscious.

Ami once again checked on the woman's vitals to make sure that she really was alright. "She's okay, I think she was just shocked that all" Ami stated.

"What do you think happened to her?" Minako asked.

"I don't know but from what I've made out, that angel was with someone, they seemed to have been arguing over something before the other disappeared followed by the angel" Usagi explained.

"Makoto, I'd like you to bring her to the nearest hospital before questioning her what had happened, Minako you should go with her too in case the angel thing shows up again," explained Ami as she took charge of the situation.

"What about you two?" asked Minako.

"Usagi will come with me to the train station, to meet my cousin and her guest, Rei is meeting us there," Replied Ami as she and Usagi began to stand up while assisting the woman to stand with them.

"Oh that's right your cousin will be arriving today! I totally forgot!" exclaimed Usagi as Makoto took her place and simply just carried the unconscious woman.

"We'll keep you posted if we find something," stated Makoto to reassure them.

"Very well, don't forget to come over tomorrow so you guys can meet my cousin!" Ami reminded them.

"We won't," Minako assured Ami and with that, Makoto and Minako left the other two senshi carrying the unconscious woman. While Ami and Usagi changed back to normal.

"What time do you think they will arrive?" Usagi asked Ami as they both began to make their way towards the bus station.

"Probably in half an hour, they left Nerima a couple of minutes ago so they'll be here around 7:30 tonight." replied Ami as she checked her watch to estimate their time of arrival.

"I wonder what they're like," Usagi wondered.

"I don't really know, it's been a long time since I've spoken to Nabiki, while the guy that will be coming with her is very interesting…" Ami stated.

"What do you mean Ami? I thought it was only your cousin that will be staying with you?" asked Usagi curiously.

"I thought so too until Kasumi and Nabiki called me telling me that she will be accompanied by Akane's fiancé" answered Ami.

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to the story than you're letting me know?" asked Usagi curiously.

Ami was surprised by Usagi's perceptiveness. Perhaps she's maturing more after all.

"It's not for me to say… I'll let Nabiki decide if she wants to tell you" Ami explained.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Juuban:**_

"It won't be long now master and we will be able to find her" stated by the figure who appeared behind the throne.

"What have you discovered?" questioned by dark figure who was seating on the throne.

"Nothing yet your majesty, but we have seen the senshi," stated by the figure behind the throne.

"I could have gotten rid of them if it wasn't for your interference!" protested by the form kneeling in front of the throne.

"You know very well that was against your assignment, and besides I sincerely doubted that you could have handled all three senshi" explained by the figure while sneering down at the kneeling figure.

"WHY YOU!" the form protested, about to get up.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" bellowed the dark figure, slamming his fist on the throne.

This quietened both figures, and startled the rest of the figures surrounding them.

"PROCEED WITH THE PLAN THAT WAS GIVEN TO YOU!" Growled the dark figure to the kneeling form. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY DISOBEDIENCE! NOT FROM ANYONE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes my Lord," the form replied before vanishing.

"As for you, keep an eye on her. Do you understand?" the dark figure ordered the figure from behind the throne.

"I will my lord" before stepping back and vanishing into the darkness.

"It won't be long now my dear, You will come back to me…. And then I will have my vengeance!" before a sinister laugh echoed into the room….

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

****

****

**_Author's notes:_**

_Thank you for the kind reviews of Ar-Kaos, Innortal, Wonderbee31 and Ryo-oh-ki7. It is by your reviews that help me and inspire me to write some more. I only apologise that I do not acknowledge you all more._

**Special Thanks:** _Goes to Delta Theta for always pre-reading my stories and was a very good sound board for my ideas. Also for putting up with my numerous whining and whinging.  
_

_What did you think of it? _

_Lol at least Ranma and Nabiki have left Nerima…_

_  
By the way the term Firefly that was used by Soun as a pet name for Nabiki was derived from another fan fiction. .. It is by Zorknot's fan fiction entitled "Thyself Known" I recommend you read it. I found it interesting and very entertaining to read and I'm sure you would too since Zorknot is an excellent writer when it comes to writing mystery and intriguing stories. I guarantee you won't be disappointed!_

_  
What will happen to them in Juuban? _

_What do the figures want? _

_More importantly who does the figure want? _

_Tune in next time for another exciting episode of "History Repeats Itself!" _

_Please review!  
_**  
Ja Ne!  
**


	5. The Arrival

**_Disclaimer : _**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember:** Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

**_Warning:_** There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned.

Italics means Thoughts.

Bold Italics means Emphasis on the word

* * *

****

****

**_Author's Pre-notes:_**

_Thanks Ryo-Oh-Ki7. The problem with oneechan/ imoto-chan had been fixed. Domo arigatou._

_I promised myself, this time around I will make sure that all errors would have been fixed. I guess I was wrong. After receiving a couple of flames (thanks for almost making me cry!). I figured that an explanation was in order. _

_About the Nerima-Juuban distance. I have researched it over google and found that there is no given approximation of distance and time information given to travel. I have done my research! But without anyone actually helping me out and actually citing me the actual site, I'm practically walking blindfolded (Figuratively Speaking). I will continue my explanation on my author notes. But for now enjoy the story._

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

Ranma couldn't believe how fast everything turned out. One minute they were in Nerima and the next, they were now minutes away towards Juuban. He looked at his side were Nabiki was comfortably sleeping, his arm around her shoulders for comfort. She seems to be very comfortable as she leans in more and rested her head onto his chest.

At first Ranma was shocked at this gesture but looking at Nabiki's deep slumbering form, he felt himself relax and actually enjoyed the warmth both their bodies where creating in such close and intimate contact. He sighed and breathed in deeply. He began to remember what had happened in the bus station at Nerima.

He still couldn't believe that Akane had given him a hug and wished him luck! He had just finished his farewells with his parents, Mr Tendo and Kasumi when Akane hesitantly approached him. At first they both stood still not saying a word as if it would ruin things. He saw his father about to interfere probably by cheering him on or yelling something stupid or idiotic like: "What are you waiting for boy! Kiss your fiancée goodbye!" but was stopped by his mother's firm grip.

Mr Tendo in the other hand had begun to hesitantly approach Nabiki, as if unsure what to say or do. He then turned his attention to Akane. Looking at her made him feel weird inside. He admits he likes Akane, probably more than he lets on but her constant rejection and anger towards him made it somewhat hard for him to establish any real relationship with her.

It doesn't help that he also has a big problem with keeping his mouth shut and not thinking before he speaks but he always believed in actions speaks louder than words kind of thing. He never could put into words what he wants to say. He was just never good at expressing himself growing up with an idiotic father and all…

And yet there she stood in front of him, what seems to be like eternity was in fact only a few mere minutes, as he saw her overcome her shyness and hugged him for the briefest moment before finally wishing him luck and threatening him that he should look after her Oneechan or suffer the consequences. At first he felt joy being able to hug her, just enjoying the feel of her within his arms but as he had thought things over, he felt him self sadden. There was a possible reason why she had the courage to hug him and it dawned on him…

_DAMN MY THOUGHTS!_

The reason why Akane even hesitated to hug him was already an indication. She hugged him because it was safe. There was no longer the underlying pressure for them to be together, there were no other fiancées about and the engagement was postponed. Therefore there is no harm in just giving him a quick and friendly hug…

Friendly…

Friends…

_Is that the way she sees me?_

_Is that why she's always angry at me? _

_Because we were always being pushed together? _

_And now that she's temporarily free from the engagement, does this mean she doesn't hold a grudge against me now? _

He felt himself stricken by his thoughts.

He does care for Akane, maybe even Lov…

He was interrupted by Nabiki's stirring. His musings and shifting in his seat due to his uncomfortable thoughts probably roused her. He watched her face more closely now as she once again snuggled against him and drifted back once again to sleep slumber. She was actually quite beautiful and has so much innocence about her now that she had let all her control go as she surrendered herself to sleep, leaving a more vulnerable side of her that he hadn't really known she was capable of. In fact, if he didn't know her any better he could have easily fallen for her if it wasn't for all the trouble she had caused him and put him through over the past year.

He felt himself chuckle soundlessly. That will be the day!

_Him and Nabiki…_

_The wild horse and the mercenary…_

_What a laugh…_

But looking at her now, sleeping peacefully, he felt something inside of him stir. Who would have though someone like her can cause so much trouble and reign control all at the same time? She was the eye of the storm, the eye of the hurricane to be in fact. While everything around her was in utter chaos, she remains in control, cool and collected. Unlike Kasumi, who remains peaceful and calm allowing her aura to wash over everyone that surrounded her. Nabiki stands as a Maestro guiding the crashing crescendos. Pretty unbelievable.

His eyes then surveyed her face. He saw little dark circles in her eyes. Either she haven't been getting enough sleep or she has been crying or probably both but it's hard to imagine someone like Nabiki to cry. She has such a strong character that sometimes emotions seemed to be foreign to her. Her deep rhythmic breathing actually made him relax. He decided to close his eyes for a while. Just 10 more minutes till they get to Juuban so there was plenty of time for him to shut his eyes for a little while.

* * *

The bus then encountered a more rigid part of the road, causing the vehicle to shake suddenly. Ranma and Nabiki still in deep slumber unwittingly clung to each other. Nabiki resting her hand on Ranma's chest while Ranma placed both arms around Nabiki protectively and instinctively before finally resting his head on top of her head.

A bus ticket attendant came walking by to see if everything was alright with the passengers. She paused briefly as she gazed at the young couple sleeping. She couldn't help but giggle.

_Oh to be young and in love again_. She thought as she continued her rounds.

* * *

****

****

**_Meanwhile back at Juuban:_**  
  
Ami and Usagi stopped by Ami's house to make sure that everything is set for the arrival of Ami's cousin and her guest. After making sure that the guest rooms were properly set up, they made their way towards the bus station to meet up with Rei. Usagi, who is still full of energy due to the recent encounter in the park was bombarding Ami with questions in regards to her cousin.

"Is she nice Ami? We've never really met any of your relatives before, what is she like? Is she really that mercenary? Is she really as smart as you? How come you never mentioned your cousins before? Does this mean one of your cousins is going to get married? Aren't they a little too young to be married? I wished me and Mamoru could do that! Are you going to be a bridesmaid? How come your cousin's fiancé is accompanying Akane's sister? Aren't they meant to be together? Ami? AMI!" Usagi went on and on until she realised that Ami was barely listening.

"Oh! Gomen Usagi-san…" Ami recovered as she apologized sheepishly to her friend.

"What's wrong Ami? I've been talking to you and you barely respond at all? Is there something bothering you?" Asked Usagi, concerned for her friend.

"No, well yeah actually there are a lot of things that is bothering me at the moment Usagi-san" Ami replied truthfully as she sighed.

"Is it about your cousin?" Usagi continued to prod.

"Well yeah and the attacks that's been happening lately," answered Ami, there was just too many things happening and not enough time to figure them all out.

"Don't worry, Minako and Makoto will call once they find out something," assured Usagi as she tried to placate her friend.

"I know, but what I don't get is why are they attacking now? The attacks themselves don't make any sense at all, they're attacking at random. This is the 5th attack that's happened. It's as if the enemy are just gauging us out, trying to draw us out. I mean the victims found weren't harm at all, not physically anyways. Then they just disappear once we show up," Explained Ami as she pointed out what really was bothering her about the recent turn of events.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it Ami, it is a bit weird that they don't hang around for us to fight them. You don't think they're afraid of us do you?" Asked Usagi, hoping that she was right. She really didn't want to have to fight another rising evil from any dimensions or planets.

"No, I don't think so. It seems as if they're up to something. I can just feel it." Ami replied back honestly.

They finally made it to the bus station where they were greeted by Rei.

"What took you guys so long? Don't tell me Odango here got distracted again?" greeted Rei as she took a quick glance at Usagi.

"It's nice to see you again too Rei, I'm glad to see your still a grouch!" retorted Usagi as she glared at her raven haired friend.

"Rei give Usagi a break, there has been another attack near the park near the shopping district, that's why were late," explained Ami.

Hearing this, Rei suddenly became serious. She had began having strange premonitions. Strange images which made no sense, including some very BAD vibes. There was definitely something sinister going on, but so far no one has been reported to be seriously hurt. Not yet anyways.

"Was anyone hurt? What happened?" asked Rei.

Usagi then proceeded to explained to Rei what had happened, when they heard the announcement that the bus from Nerima has just arrived and began to make their way towards the designated bus stop.

* * *

****

****

**_In the Bus:_**

Nabiki must have been really tired out. She had fallen asleep after saying her goodbyes to her loved ones. She had a good cry while Ranma panicked and tried to console her. She didn't even realised she had fallen asleep on him!

It was only a half an hour trip to Juuban, and she awoke once the announcement was made of their arrival. She felt warm, safe and secure. It took a while for her brain to register where she was and who she was with. Then the realisation hit her.

She had left Nerima. She was now in Juuban with Ranma.

She was with Ranma!

She gently lifted her head off his chest to absorb the situation. Ranma was still asleep, his breathing was soothing and even. She wanted to remove herself away from him but found she couldn't. He was so warm and comfy. She resisted the urge to lay her head back down again on his powerful and muscular chest and let herself go to the warmth and comfort he exuded but she opted on looking and studying his face instead.

She never denied that she found Ranma attractive. Why would she? Almost all the female species would think so! She knew why a lot of the girls go crazy for him. It was his naivety that attracted them to him like a moth to a flame, knowing that they would be safe whenever he was around. A typical knight and shinning armour that appealed to every girl's fantasy! But he was too much of an enigma for her. He was major trouble with a capital T. With all the trouble that seemed to follow him, it was really hard to establish any real rapport with him, _still it felt nice to be held against his arms like this_. She was interrupted of her musings however when she heard him murmuring.

"Akane," He softly whispered as he tightened his embrace on Nabiki.

That simple word brought Nabiki back to reality and who she was with. She was with Ranma, her younger sister's fiancé. Who currently had his arms wrap around her like she was his lover. It gave her enough incentive to remove his arms around her without waking him up, while keeping her close attention towards his face to make sure that he doesn't wake up. When she finally removed his arms around her, she suddenly felt cold and alone.

_NO! _She thought to herself.

_I'm just being emotional, this whole ordeal has just been too much for me_. She told herself.

_Besides this is Saotome, were talking about_. She berated herself, she was surprised however when Ranma began to reach out to her.

Ranma had begun to stir. He suddenly felt cold and alone. Still not quite awake yet, he unconsciously tried to reach out for comfort, the one that brought him warmth and security. He unconsciously tried to reach out to it to feel its warmth and soothe him once again but was shaken awake instead.

"Saotome wake up, we're here," came Nabiki's annoyed voice.

He lifted his eyes, and sure enough the bus had stopped. He then turned to look at his side only to see a very annoyed looking Tendo girl.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"Where at Juuban, come on Saotome get up and get the bags already." Answered the irate girl.

Ranma was about to ask what her problem was, when he remembered what had happened. It was like being splashed by cold water and was now wide awake. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms!

Reality hit fast and hard.

There was always a mechanism for him to react on whenever he encountered these kinds of situations. It was embedded in his head and was further enhanced during his stay at the Tendo Dojo! He tried to rationalise things before the mechanism kicked in.

She woke up before him.

Saw the way he was holding her.

She had scooted away from him.

Saw the way she is looking at him right now which is very much annoyed!

That was when the mechanism took over. Ramble, Apologise and Panic! Not necessarily in that order of course.

_She was probably angry and thought I had taken advantage of her! She must think I'm a pervert!_

"Uhm Nabiki I can explain!" he rambled, putting his hands up as a defence.

"Just get up and get the bags, Ami is waiting for us," she informed him as she got up and quickly left him. Leaving Ranma dumbfounded and confused.

Ranma was confused. He thought for sure that Nabiki was going to hit him! Like the others!

When she had made a move of rising from her seat, he automatically put his hands up in front of his face (The Rumiko Takahashi sign thing). Assuming the position of protecting himself from the blow that was forthcoming but instead, all he heard was Nabiki's sigh and a motion of air that indicated that she moved and had passed him. She had left him alone in his seat unharmed and not even shouted or screamed at. Not even a small simple reprimand over his actions.

* * *

Nabiki tried not to laugh at the comical expression Ranma was showing. It probably dawned on to him what had just happened. He probably thought she was going to hit him like her little sister does!

But no.

Despite what he thinks, she was more annoyed at herself than him. What was wrong with her?

_I'm just lonely_. She rationalised to herself. That should explain a lot of things. The dreams and the emotional havoc that was wreaking inside of her. She got out of the bus and had now made her way on the waiting area wanting to be alone for a while and took a deep breath.

_YES! I'm definitely JUST LONELY! _She concluded. Hopefully that will change since she's here in Juuban. She won't be lonely. She won't be feared. She will find whatever it was that motivated her to leave her home and loved ones.

"I will find it!" she decided, not really noticing that she had voiced her last thought out loud.

"Exactly what is it your looking for?" came a familiar voice.

Nabiki then turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She felt embarrassed when she realised she was just talking to herself earlier but was even more surprised when she saw who it was that questioned her. Her eyes grew wide with shock, as though she couldn't believe who it was that stood before her. Then cried out quite ecstatically.

"AMI!"

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

_****_

_****_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Lol hope you like it though… there's more to come. _

_Now continuing with my rant…_

_I sincerely apologise about the whole location thing between Nerima and Juuban but as you can see the trip on the bus initiates some much needed quiet time between Ranma and Nabiki, allowing people to see their thoughts of leaving Nerima._

_This was already fixed when I first posted this chapter. Originally, Ranma and Nabiki took the train to Juuban which took them 2hrs to travel. Togashi Gaijin had told me that Nerima was half an hour bus ride or something like that. I had altered it. _

_Many thanks to **Togashi Gaijin** for pointing out to me the location about Juuban and Nerima, in response, I did try to locate Juuban at google but didn't understand the little districts and estimated travelling time between two districts. I have to admit though that you did seem to come down a little harsh in correcting me but I did appreciate the correction though._

_And if you still have a problem with my explanation… DEAL WITH IT! _

_This is called Fanfiction for crying out loud! (still I apologise, for not researching well enough… But I did do my bloody best!)_

_Thank you very much_ _**Ar-kaos, Innortal** and **Chris Anonymous** for standing up for me, I appreciate your kind support._

_Ok.. Now that I have that out of the way… I'd like to say thanks to the people who gave me CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms. Thank you very much. It was really greatly appreciated. That is all for now.._

_As always please review…  
_**  
JA NE**


	6. Reunions and Confrontations

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_**Bold Italics **means **Emphasis **on the word_

* * *

xxxxxxx

_

* * *

_

"AMI!" Came Nabiki's surprised response to the stranger in front of her.

It had been quite a long time since she had spent time with her cousin; it was amazing she had even recognised her. Ami wasn't hard to identify, since she looked a lot like Akane, except for being a bit slimmer and had a higher IQ level.

"Glad that you haven't forgotten about me Nab-Chan." replied Ami who couldn't hide her smile at seeing her cousin. It had been a long time since she had visited and stayed with them.

In truth she loved spending time with Nabiki out of the three Tendo sisters. Kasumi was nice enough but she missed the mind games she and Nabiki would use to play. She also enjoyed some of Nabiki's dark humour, particularly towards Akane. While she and Akane resembled in looks, their personality was in a complete contrast. Akane was an epitome of Tomboyism while she was more Feminine. It also didn't help that they didn't share the same passions, interests or hobbies, leaving them with minimal things to talk about.

They gave each other a warm hug, before separating within arms length, still holding each other's hand and began to study each other. Nothing much changed between them. Nabiki did notice however that her cousin has a bit more muscle in her than the last time they had seen each other.

_Perhaps she had also started working out?_

Nabiki thought to herself as she studied her cousin. Nabiki's scrutiny was interrupted however when she noticed that her cousin was not alone.

Behind her she noticed two other girls, both very beautiful. One had long blonde hair and with weird pigtails resembling meatballs to her amusement on her head while wearing a very big, ambigous smile while the other, had long black raven hair who has apparently been studying her from quite sometime now, wearing a somewhat guarded smile.

_Well this is interesting. _Nabiki remarked to herself. Just by looking at the two people, she can already tell they were complete opposites. Differing in characteristics by just how they presented themselves and the way they currently behaved.

Ami noticed that Nabiki's attention was now tuned to the two figures behind her.

"OH! I'm sorry I completely forgot to introduce you!" Ami remarked as she then began to introduce her two friends.

"Nabiki, I'd like you to meet two friends of mine. This is Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino. Usagi, Rei; I'd like you to meet my cousin Nabiki Tendo," Ami introduced.

Nabiki politely bowed as she greeted them. "It is nice to meet the both of you." She smiled to both of them.

Usagi couldn't contain her excitement as she began to bombard Nabiki with questions she had been questioning Ami earlier.

"It's nice to meet you too Nabiki-san. Where is your companion? Ami told us you will be coming with your sister's fiancée? Why is your sister not with you? Why are you accompanied by your sister's fiance? Where…?" Usagi never finished her questions as Rei covered Usagi's mouth with her hands.

"Cool it Odango! For crying out loud don't freak her out!" Rei reprimanded before turning to Nabiki.

"I'm sorry about this, Usagi talks a lot when she gets excited. Please excuse her behaviour she doesn't know any better… OUCH! Usagi did you just bite my hand!" cried out Rei as she released the blonde and nursed her now injured hand.

"You deserve it you grouch! I couldn't breathe!" retorted Usagi. They are now glaring daggers at each other.

Ami just shook her head and gave Nabiki an apologetic look, while Nabiki just gave her a wry smile of amusement when they where interrupted by someone coughing.

"Ahem… uhm Nabiki?" came an uncertain voice.

All four girls now stared at a young man wearing a Chinese silk shirt and pigtail. He was carrying five bags, two one each hand and a back pack. Nabiki just gave him a smirk, while the other three girls gaped at his muscular arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my baby sister's fiancé, Saotome Ranma, Ranma I'd like you to meet my cousin Ami and her friends, Tsukino Usagi and Hino Rei." She introduced.

Ranma bowed at the girls. He couldn't take his eyes off Ami though. She was the spitting image of Akane! Well Ami looks slimmer and more feminine. Her hair was a different colour, the same could also be said with her eyes but if you had placed Akane beside her, the similarity was incredible! He didn't like how the other two girls were looking at him though. It reminded him of the various looks he gets from the girls at Nerima and his travels.

"He's so dreamy!" murmured Usagi to Rei who just shook her head.

"Earth to Usagi! You're already spoken for, you know? Does the name Mamoru ring any bells?" Rei reminded her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well there's no harm in looking now is there?" Usagi replied back.

"It's getting late, perhaps we should continue our conversation later?" asked Ami noticing the time.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ranma do you have all the bags?" asked Nabiki. Nabiki didn't bother to help Ranma, he'll ask for help when he needs to.

Ranma only nodded and followed the girls out of the platform. As they exited the bus station, they were surprised by the number screams not far from them.

* * *

"YOUMA!" yelled the people as they came scrambling through. Ranma let go of the bags he was holding and manage to grab one of the people running away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ranma demanded as he held the guy by his shoulders.

"YOUMA!" was all he said before dislodging himself from Ranma's grip and ran away.

Both Rei and Usagi nodded at each other and then turned to Ami.

"Take them out of here, well handle this." Rei whispered to Ami before running with Usagi towards the commotion.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK!" Ranma called out to the other girls

"We need to get out of here." Ami turned to Nabiki who only nodded in agreement.

Just as they began to get away from where the commotion originated, they heard a ferocious growl followed by numerous terrified screams.

"RUN!" both Ami and Ranma cried out in unison.

Then they saw it. The Youma.

* * *

It was huge!

It was around ten feet tall in height and was dragging its huge arms on the concrete ground, in the end of that arms were terrifying huge claws. Its body looked like it was a body of a gorilla and its head, its hideous head had huge red eyes, a massive mouth containing rows of gleaming sharp teeth and smoke coming out of it. The smell of sulphur was making it hard for them to breath as its blood red eyes scanned the discord it had created by its very presence. Then it growled once more before raising its gigantic claw of a hand, and then slammed it down on the concrete pavement, resounding into a blast sending pieces of concrete boulders towards the screaming crowd.

Unfortunately, during the blast Ami, Nabiki and Ranma were caught sending them flying forward. Ranma however hit a fountain, resulting him to change into his cursed girl form right in front of Ami surprising the girl.

Ami just sat there dumbfounded. Never had she seen anything remarkable before. Ami however was brought out of her shock when she heard a familiar scream.

_NABIKI!_

* * *

The Youma now towered over the Tendo girl. It only took a single leap for the monster to cover the distance between them. Ami tried to get up, but to no avail. Ami took quite a bit of the brunt of the blast. She could only see the monster lean forward at Nabiki as if studying her before gathering Nabiki up into his huge hand almost covering her. (Imagine King-Kong when he held that woman).

Nabiki didn't know how to react. At first she was having a wonderful reunion with her cousin, the next, there was a huge monster tearing down the street! She tried to swallow her indignation at being caught at such a mess.

_WHERE THE HELL IS RANMA! _She internally thought. She only had to look up in time to see the monster looking down at her. She did what any normal girl would do in faced in this situation. She screamed!

She felt the Youma's gigantic claw wrap around her as she just stayed still frozen in fear. Ok so the screaming didn't work as she didn't see anyone else come to her immediate rescue. There was also still no sign of Ranma.

_There was always plan B… _She thought.

She hated plan B but she had no other choice. Plan A always worked since Ranma always charges up to rescue to the damsel in distress, he was a sucker for that but it seemed he was delayed somehow, or maybe it's because she wasn't Akane or his other Fiancées?

So she had no other choice. Making her decision, Nabiki opened her eyes. She was now face to face with the hideous Youma. She saw its gleaming sharp teeth. Plan B happened before she could call it. She fainted!

* * *

Ranma got the wind knocked out of him once he hit the fountain full force. As he hit the fountain, the burst of cold water triggered his curse, transforming his male form into his female form. She quickly recovered, being a trained martial artist and all. She quickly got up and was now in a crouching position, shaking her head to get rid of the sound of ringing from her ears.

She noticed at her side laid Nabiki's cousin, she looked quite shocked at her transformation. She didn't look too bad. In fact if she didn't know any better, she managed to withstand the awesome blast the Youma created by slamming its fists. For someone to have survived something like that, they would have to be practicians of the art.

She looked quite shock but in his inspection, Ranma suspected she'll be alright provided that she doesn't move for a while. Ranma's inspection of her however was interrupted by Nabiki's scream. She saw the monster take a single leap towards them and was now in front of Nabiki!

Ami watched in horror as she saw her cousin fell limply in the hands of the massive Youma. She struggled to get up but failed. She tried to get up once again and tried to ignore the sudden flare of pain that washed over her body. She needed to do something.

Anything to save her cousin!

Her silent prayers were answered when she saw a fireball hit the monster's back.

"It's about time." Ami sighed in relief.

* * *

The monster roared in anger and pain as it turned around to see two female silhouettes standing not so far from the rubble. The dusts haven't receded and were creating a fog like image.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Warned the other girl with pigtails before stepping into view.

"HOW DARE YOU TERRORIZE INNOCENT CIVILIANS! IN BEHALF OF THE MOON,"

"AND ON BEHALF OF MARS." Joined the other girl.

"WE WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPTH OVER EVIL AND THAT MEANS YOU!" They both cried in unison.

The Youma roared once again in rage! It then braced itself back, before breathing out fire towards the two senshi. The two senshi quickly separated to avoid the attack. Ranma in the other hand took a chance and sprang into action; she took a chance while the Youma was distracted, she was going to rescue Nabiki.

* * *

Ranma took aim at the Youma's right side, aiming for its right limb. She was going to try and pry out Nabiki from its grasp. However the Youma noticed her movement. It immediately turned around, using its left claw it easily deflected Ranma and sent her flying, landing next to Ami. The Youma's claws left a gash across her stomach and chest.

Sailor Mars rolled over for cover when the Youma released its fire breath. She just got out in the nick of time. She checked on Sailor Moon who was taking cover behind a toppled taxi far across from her and was relieved to find that she seemed fine, for now.

Sailor Moon also managed to avoid the Youma's attack but just barely. Her attention went back to the Youma, where a young mysterious red headed girl tried to attack the distracted Youma.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Rei cried out as she saw the Youma, immediately turned around and swatted the red headed girl like she was a a mere fly. She saw its massive claws cut her across the chest!

Usagi also witnessed the red headed girl's brave attempt but for what? She scanned the Youma's right claw.

_It was curled into a fist? _

_No it was holding something? _

_But what? _Usagi pondered.

Rei had had enough. She had to defeat the monster and end this right now before more innocent people got hurt. She glanced over at Usagi who seemed to be too preoccupied studying the Youma. No time to waste, as she saw the Youma begin to move once again, most likely to release another attack or fire breath. She noticed that the Youma was holding something.

_Probably a cloth or a weapon?_

In any case she had to stop it. She began to pray and concentrated.

"MMAARRRSSS FFFIIIRRREEE……" She began, concentrating to create a much larger fireball to cast at the Youma.

Rei began to emit a very powerful red aura; it began to shimmer around her growing brighter and brighter as she concentrated.

Ami was right by Ranma's side at once, ignoring her own injuries as she checked on Ranma. Ranma slowly sat up as she placed her hand upon her injured chest. She felt intense pain emanate from her chest where she discovered the gash created by the Youma as she examined her hand now wet with her own blood. Then Ranma suddenly felt a great sense of power building up!

_SHIMATTA!_

* * *

Ami felt it too, the ki build up. She turned around and saw Rei concentrating and gathering massive energy. She had to stop Rei! If Rei was successful with her attack, not only will the Youma be destroyed but Nabiki as well!

"MARS NOOO!" Ami screamed at Rei. "THE YOUMA HAS NABIKI!"

* * *

Usagi heard Ami's desperate plea, but it was too late. Rei was too engrossed in building up her attack that she couldn't hear Ami's warnings! Usagi needed to act quickly.

"MOON TIARA…."

"IGNITE!" Rei opened her eyes and released the massive fire ball attack towards the monster.

"MAGIC!" Usagi cried out as she released her tiara which transformed into a magical frisbee.

Both Ranma and Ami froze as the massive fireball headed towards the Youma at almost lightning speed. There was no way the Youma will be able to move quick enough to avoid the attack. There they watched in horror as the Youma stood there, holding Nabiki in its claws as it whirled around to face the attack bracing itself.

There was brilliant flash of light, followed by the Youma's resounding ROAR!

Ami, Ranma, Rei and Usagi stared as they heard another scream emanate from where the Youma stood. They heard the distinct sound of Nabiki's scream accompanying the Youma's!

* * *

_**Back at Nerima...**_

Soun was in the dojo, playing a round of shoji with Genma.

He was trying to find a way to distract Genma, when he felt cold chills run down his spine. He immediately tensed, something was wrong. So very wrong. He felt the small hairs at the back of his head stand on its end.

He froze.

His skin immediately went cold and his stomach wrenched. Soun immediately stood up as if he was itching to do something but wasn't sure what. He heard his friend asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer him. Instead he heard something break from the kitchen. Followed by Kasumi's worried voice.

"OH MY!"

* * *

Nabiki very slowly regained her senses. All she saw were cloud dusts of ash, which resembled a thick fog.

She felt confined.

Restricted.

She also felt that she was somehow moving.

_Where am I_? She asked herself. She then remembered arriving at Juuban, meeting her cousin and the Youma.

The Youma!

She remembered the Youma taking hold of her!

She immediately struggled to get free. Judging from the movement and roars she heard, Ranma was doing his best to rescue her!

But was it Ranma?

She began to struggle free, only managing to get a little bit of her torso free as she felt herself slipped from the Youma's hold. The Youma's hold was slipping. She was glad as she continued to struggle to break free. It looked like it was distracted somehow. She continued her wriggling, trying to slip free. She then saw a flash of brilliant red light from her peripheral vision and stopped struggling.

She saw a massive fireball heading both her and the Youma's way!

She screamed as she felt the Youma's grip tighten around her, She can practically feel the heat of the fire ball as it came charging towards them while the Youma's grip tightened around her. She screamed once more, louder this time. Not because of the pain that she was experiencing but because of fear of the fiery inferno coming their way!

* * *

Kasumi was humming a song as she washed the dishes. She contemplated how the house seemed to be empty now that Nabiki and Ranma have left for Juuban. Though they have left just merely hours ago, the change was so hard to ignore.

There was no sound of sparring, since around about this time, Ranma would be either sparring with his father or was fighting words with Akane. The soft sound of clicking noises from Nabiki's room was also gone. It was quiet and peaceful in the Tendo home for once.

Akane was sleeping over her friend's house for tonight. The house seemed eerily quiet. The only sounds that occupied the Tendo home was the soft wind blowing, the sound of her father and Uncle Genma's game of shoji and the sound of water splashing as she washed the dishes.

There was a subtle shift in the air. She didn't know how but she managed to feel it. Her skin crawled with sudden coldness. Her heart began to beat harder and faster, her breathing quickened. Cold shivers ran down her spine as she felt goose bumps upon her skin. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Her head ached. She closed her eyes trying to stop the ache she felt. She unconsciously began gripping the plate tightly which she held between her hands which she was currently washing.

She heard a scream.

A terrified scream.

She abruptly opened her eyes as she recognised the scream. Panic and fear filled her. She tightened her grip on the plate snapping it in half!

"OH MY!" she gasped.

She recognised the voice.

The source of the scream.

It was Nabiki's!

* * *

xxxxxxx

_**

* * *

**_

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Many would start to question why on earth Kasumi and Soun can feel Nabiki's fear. I know this since I received some questions about this the last time I posted this chapter. So I took the liberty of explaining it now rather than later..._

_The whole Sixth sense with Soun and Kasumi reasoning: **Akane was a trained fighter than Nabiki, therefore they worry more about Nabiki than Akane, that's my logic anyways. Kasumi and Soun will feel a greater "maternal/paternal instinct" towards Nabiki since she is not a fighter and more vulnerable. Thus both people are able to sense Nabiki's peril..**_

**Nabiki's Plan B: **Nabiki's plan B if no one had gotten the little joke was to play possum or in other words play dead in the hopes that the Youma would release her if it didn't find her moving or just laying still. Unfortunately since Nabiki is not used to being up close and personal with such a dangerous situation coupled by the fact that she was actually held by a monster was just too much for her, so despite her brilliant plan, she had fainted. In a way she still did employ plan B. (winks)

_So what happens now? _

_What happened to the Youma? _

_More importantly what happened to Nabiki? _

_Will Ranma rescue her in time?__Don't you just love cliff hangers?_

_So what did you think?_

Please tune in next time for another exciting chapter of History repeats itself!

**Ja Ne**


	7. The Enemy

**_Disclaimer : _**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember:** Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning:**_ There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned.

Italics means Thoughts.

Bold Italics means Emphasis on the word

_**Reminder:** __Ranma is still cursed by the way_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

Ranma was frozen. She watched as a resounding flash of white brightness engulfed both Nabiki and the Youma. For the moment, she stood there dumbfounded as everyone tried their best to regain their vision and focused on what had happened to both Nabiki and the Youma, and was surprised at what they saw. They just couldn't believe what they saw. There stood the Youma, still holding Nabiki who looked like she was unconscious but they both looked unscathed. The Youma stood there as if it was in shock.

Usagi breathed out a sigh of relief. _It worked. _Her tiara had managed to intercept Rei's attack a mere inches away before it could even reach the youma and Nabiki.

Rei couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way the Youma could be standing there unscathed. The amount of the blast alone should have done considerable damage!

Ami stood there with both shock and utter amazement. Never before had she seen such a feat!

Though Ami couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the Youma stand there with no evident cuts from the aftermath of the blast. Surely that blast should have caused great damage! Especially when it looked like it happened within such close perimeters! She guessed it exploded a mere inches from the Youma if her calculations are right.

* * *

Ranma however didn't let this recent development faze her. She still wanted to rescue Nabiki but was unable to do so, not while the Youma held her. Any damage she will inflict on the Youma may backlash to Nabiki. She couldn't take that risk. It was hard for her to stand by and let these girls battle the Youma. While they are perfectly capable of defending themselves,Ranma didn't trust them. How can she trust someone who just summoned up an enormous ki fireball and attacked the Youma disregarding the fact that it had a hostage!

But Ranma needed to take a chance. Again she prepared herself to launch another direct attack on the Youma. She braced herself as she launched off, she was only a couple of feet from the Youma when she heard the Youma howled in pain. She saw the Youma clutch its face with its free hand and can see the blood seep through its claws. On the ground, a long stemmed rose was stuck on the cement. As Ranma looked up he saw a caped guy on top of the nearby building.

"UNHAND THE GIRL THIS INSTANT!" The masked man called out.

"TUXEDO KAMEN!" Cried out the two senshi in unison.

The Youma growled once again in rage!

"I WARNED YOU! HAVE AT THEE!" Tuxedo Kamen called out, as he launched another long-stemmed rose from his cape.

Ranma was quick to notice of teh Youma's distraction and took the chance to free Nabiki from its clutches. Again she took off, doubling the speed she had earlier and was now ready to brace what ever the Youma has planned to retaliate. She saw one of the stem of the rose gash through the claw that had Nabiki, and in reflex the Youma dropped it's hostage to nurse its injured limb. Nabiki's unconscious body fell, but before it reached the hard concrete ground, Ranma had caught her.

* * *

Ranma had to move quickly for the Youma noticed her presence, and slammed its gigantic claw from where she was crouching.

Ranma jumped back, holding Nabiki protectively. The punch the Youma made created a massive crater and dust fog. Ranma returned to where Ami was currently standing, before setting Nabiki by her side and then launched back to have it all out with the Youma.

By then, the two senshi and the tuxedo guy was already engaged in a fierce battle with the Youma and looks like they're in need of dire help. The fire attacks the other senshi was using against it, seems to do little damage, so are the other two attacks the other two where making. Ranma concluded it must be from the massive Ki attack before the two female warriors used that were the reason why they were weak. They are too weak to fight now due to ki exhaustion. The generation of the two attacks took a toll on the two female warriors and it's up to him to finish off the monster.

"STAND BACK ALL OF YOU!" Ranma warned as she began to generate a Ki attack.

The three would be defenders heard the warning and looked doubtful.

_Just who was this red headed girl think she is?_

_She should have run off ages ago and lead Ami and her cousin to safety!_

_At least that **Guy** Ranma had the sense to run away_, though it irritated Rei that he would abandon the two other girls to their own devices!

Then she felt a great energy built up coming from the red headed girl. She couldn't believe it. It was as strong, even stronger perhaps than her own fire ball attack a few moments ago!

* * *

Ami meanwhile was trying to revive her now unconscious cousin, while trying to observe the fight in progress. It doesn't make any sense. The Youma is far more formidable than anything they had faced. If this Youma is just a preview of what's to come, then they are in serious trouble. If her theory is correct, the Youma itself is just a pawn, a low grade minion of the Dark Kingdom, an ordinary soldier so to speak.

Whoever it serves will only prove that what they're about to face is even more difficult than their first encounters with the dark side of the moon. Already the fight itself proved to be daunting. Being a senshi, she has acquired some healing abilities, than the norm.

She checked her cousin's condition. Her cousin Nabiki's breathing is shallow, but she will make it. It doesn't seem that she had suffered any grievous injury and had more than likely just fainted from shock. They needed to get out of there before the fight itself gets out of hand but with her state, they won't be able to get away far enough.

She felt a great energy build up from Ranma and was completely amazed at what the young martial artist is capable of. It made her wonder if Ranma was somehow connected to all this and if there might be a possibility that Ranma has got something to do behind this. Perhaps Ranma would train them in martial arts? She then felt her cousin stir from her lap, gaining consciousness. So much for a reunion.

* * *

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma yelled as she launched her attack.

The other three combatants have managed to evade her attack just in the nick of time. The Youma however was caught unawares and was sent hurtling several metres away with a very resounding blast. But the Youma was still alive, though it was in a bad state as it struggled to get up.

Ranma cursed. She forgot that she was currently in his girl form, which only means that her attacks are somewhat weaker than her guy side. If she generated the ki blast in her guy side the Youma wouldn't have been able to withstand it. By the looks of things it only winded the creature!

The three combatants were amazed. Just who was this girl? And where did she come from? Before Usagi could even voice her question, she saw the Youma generate another fire attack; it was however not directed to them nor the red head, but towards Ami and her cousin!

* * *

The Youma launched its attack. It was desperate to save itself. The blows it received was quite severe and needed to retreat. Unaware that it's superior was watching all of this with wry amusement, while recording the fight with a tiny computer. Watching in amazement and great interest as the fight progressed.

It was too late for the two senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to stop the fire ball attack, but not Ranma. Ranma was glad for once she was in his cursed form because his cursed form was a lot more agile and quicker. Ranma raced against the fireball and boosted up her pace giving her a few vital moments to interpose herself between the fireball and its would be victims.

* * *

Ranma crossed her arms in a defensive action, fist clenched as she suffered the brunt of the attack before it reached the girls. There was a massive explosion. While the two senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were distracted, the Youma then began to make its exit. An action not missed by Tuxedo Kamen.

By now, the heated battle has taken its toll on Ranma as this curse form was not as formidable as his guy form. She slumped forward but was too stubborn to give up. She then heard the blonde call out to him.

"GO NOW! GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE! WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" She called out.

Ranma was still reluctant but saw that she did have a point. Both Ami and Nabiki were in bad shape and she wasn't in any good condition to fight. It annoyed her that she was unable to defeat the monster and get her revenge. Still contemplating about how the other three would now get the credit and satisfaction for defeating the monster grated on her nerves. She was snapped out of her indecision by Nabiki.

"Ranma please, let's get out of here," She pleaded. The normally stoic girl now scared at being so close to the action. Ranma looked at Nabiki and felt his heart strings pull. She wasn't a martial artist.

For the first time,Ranma had witnessed the girl so scared out of her wits. Her mask was no longer there and there was genuine concern in those chocolate brown eyes. She looked so vulnerable, so weak, so helpless. So fragile. She wasn't sure if the Nabiki in front of her was the same girl that manipulated the great martial artists in Nerima as if they were mere playthings. It down right concerned her. She didn't like this version of Nabiki at all. There was no spark in her eyes, only fear and something else?

Ranma finally relented. She could never turn down a damsel in distress. She still resented leaving the fight though but she had no choice. She turned to Ami, she looked pretty alright but she doubted if she could walk a fair distance. She was surprised when the long haired senshi suddenly appeared beside her and helped Ami up. She looked up at her before adding.

"Come on, I'll help you get them out of here," She told him as she supported Ami.

Ranma followed suite and carried Nabiki. Then followed the Senshi and Ami.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen where running after the Youma, still engaged in a run away battle. Once again, the Youma fired a series of fire balls towards its pursuers. The barrage of attacks were easily avoided by Tuxedo Kamen without loosing much of his stride, unfortunately Sailor Moon didn't share her partner's agile capabilities as she wasn't fast enough to avoid one particular fireball.

"AHHH!" Screamed Usagi as the fireball hit her.

"SAILOR MOON!" Yelled out Tuxedo Kamen.

Mars heard her comrades' cries and swore inwardly. They needed back up. She turned to the red headed girl and then towards Nabiki. The red head would provide a much needed ally but who would look after Ami and her cousin? They needed to get them out of there. She quickly assessed Nabiki. She didn't look like she suffered any physical injuries, just shaken from the encounter. Mars needed to head back and help the others. Ranma sensed the raven haired heroine's apprehension but before she could voice out her thoughts, Nabiki beat her through it.

"Go and help your friends, We will be Ok," Nabiki told the long haired senshi, before turning to Ranma.

"Please let me down I can walk and help you with Ami," Nabiki said.

Ami nodded in agreement, as much as she wants to help out, she is in no shape to do so. Ranma reluctantly set Nabiki down, making sure that she was indeed capable of standing by herself, then gave a nod towards the senshi to go.

* * *

Mars ran towards her fellow comrades, all the while using her communicator to contact the other senshis. She managed to contact the Outer Senshi; Neptune and Uranus. She told them at once where she was located and hanged up. She had quickly caught up with her comrades; Sailor moon was injured but was being shielded from the attacks of the Youma by Tuxedo Kamen.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Mars called out as it directed a fire attack on the Youma. The Youma which was too occupied attacking the other two was caught unaware by Mars' attack.

"NOW SAILOR MOON!" called out Mars to her fellow comrade.

"RIGHT!" Responded Sailor Moon as she got up with the help of Tuxedo Kamen. She then turned to the Youma and began to take her Tiara off.

"MOON TIARA….." Sailor Moon was halted however when she saw for a brief moment that the Youma changed into human form before suddenly, in a blink of an eye, resumed its monstrous body.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried out Tuxedo Kamen. "IT'S HUMAN?"

The Youma then began to once again try and get up, getting ready for another attack.

Sailor Moon quickly replaced back her tiara and took out her Silver Crystal instead, transforming it into a staff.

"MOON HEALING, ACTIVATION!" She cried out as the Youma was transformed back into its original form. Still weak from the previous attack and weakened by the transformation, it fell on to the ground.

Mars quickly rushed to the other two after making sure that the other two were fine they then headed towards the fallen human.

He was still alive but there was something peculiar about him. For one thing it was wearing some sort of attire, a robe of some sort. Upon closer inspection of their fallen foe, Mars and Sailor Moon both gasped in surprise, for on their fallen foe's forehead, he had a tattoo, emblazoned with the crescent moon; only the crescent moon was upside down.

"He's from the Dark Kingdom!" Exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"But I thought we defeated all of them once we had faced Queen Mettalia?" Questioned Mars.

"Apparently not. Nonetheless, we can question him once he gains consciousness." Replied Tuxedo Kamen.

"IM AFRAID, I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT CUTIE" Came a feminine voice.

* * *

All three defenders took a defensive stance, surprised that there was another person other than then in the immediate area.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Called out Mars.

"My, My, My… Temper, Temper." The voice mocked Mars.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Questioned Sailor Moon.

"THERE!" Tuxedo Kamen called out, while he threw his long stemmed rose at the shadowed alley way.

Laughter followed.

"Almost had me there cape boy," The voice replied before revealing herself.

The figure was definitely female. She had one hand on her waist and the other at her side. Her stance was relaxed but the air she projected was neither friendly nor nice. She was wearing a red Chinese dress, which had dragons decorating it. She had long red hair that went past her hips. She had blood red lips but the most astonishing facial feature she had was her eyes. Just like her attire and dress, her eyes were red as rubies.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon asked once again. Ignoring her jibe.

"Ah, Princess it's so nice to finally meet you, though not the princess were looking for, but the effect is just the same," She replied as she turned her attention to Sailor Moon.

"What do you want?" Asked Mars. She didn't like her. She was too cocky and too sure of herself.

"A bit impatient are we?" She turned to Mars.

"Unfortunately I'm not here to fight, but first things first." She then raised her hand. Her eyes then began to blaze. With a quick movement. She threw three blood red daggers, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

The three then assumed their fighting stance but was surprised when an attack never came to them. It instead was directed to the now human form of the Youma. The now human form screamed in agony and pain as the three daggers connected to its body and began to electrocute him.

"Failure is not tolerated," The red headed woman coldly replied.

Enrage by the scene she had just witnessed, Mars threw a fireball attack on the figure. To her surprise however, the figure merely batted it away like a mere toy. The figure began to smile evilly.

"So you want to play? Is that it?" She asked menacingly. She began to take a step forward only to stop when another voice was heard.

"Remember your mission Ariel" The voice stated. The figure now known as Ariel looked up at a nearby roof top, directing a deadly glare at the angelic form.

"They look familiar but where have I seen them before?" Sailor Moon asked herself.

"Back off, Temperance! I know what I'm doing!" Ariel replied back irritably.

The Angelic form just stood there meeting Ariel's glare. Then replied coolly. "You may know what you're doing but the Master won't like it. Report back at once." Before disappearing.

Ariel shivered with barely controlled rage before turning back to the three defenders. Her composure and decorum restored.

"It seems that you have a lucky break this time round, but rest assured we will meet again!" before she herself disappeared.

The three stood there dumbstruck. Just who are these people and what do they want?

They were interrupted by a very low moaning coming from the now human Youma. The now human Youma was bleeding profusely and was coughing up blood. He has only a few minutes to live by the looks of things but before he drifted off into the next life, he kept muttering only these words.

"She is alive, the princess is alive" before finally giving up his struggle to live. He laid there peacefully, tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

Ranma, Ami and Nabiki, meanwhile headed to the nearby clinic. Ranma followed the directions Ami had given them and all three made their way towards the medical facility. The clinic was full of people who were trampled and got hurt during the appearance of the Youma.

Ami had a twisted ankle and was advice not to put too much weight on it for the next couple of days; Ranma still in her cursed form was cleaned and bandaged up. Nabiki only had minor scrapes which only needed to be cleaned but other wise she was fine. Nabiki was in the waiting room, waiting for Ami and Ranma, when Ranma approached her.

Sometime during Nabiki's wait, Ranma had changed back as soon as he was bandaged up making sure no one saw him transform. The people around the clinic had enough excitement for the day and really didn't need to witness a sex changing martial artist to add to their stress.

"How are you Nabiki?" Ranma asked Nabiki with full concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Ranma-kun, just a few minor scrapes as you can see," Nabiki replied showing him her scratches along her arms. "You look worst though."

"I'll live," He replied back, giving her a grin. In truth though he was more worried about her. Nabiki wasn't a martial artist and could have easily been killed back there. He looked at her, studying her closely.

She may look fine physically but she must be a wreck inside. He saw the fear in her chocolate brown eyes in the heat of the battle. For once, he saw her let her guard down her wall of ice had been broken down revealing true and raw emotion he had never before seen from her. He had always been curious as to what lay behind that wall of hers but he didn't want to see the fear in them. The fear that broke invisible wall that she surround herself. But looking at her now, she seemed to have recovered but somehow looked more detached. This whole ordeal must have been too much for her to handle.

And then silence followed. It felt like the whole world just faded out and there was only Ranma and Nabiki sitting at the waiting room. Nabiki had her head down looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world at the moment. The silence between them was deafening.

"I'll call home as soon as we get to Ami's, by now the attack must have been reported by the media." Nabiki said, not really wanting to start a conversation but did so to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I see," Ranma replied, then got up.

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asked him.

"I'm going back to the station to get our luggage back." He answered.

"You can't!" Nabiki abruptly stood up. "What if that thing is still alive!"

Ranma just shook his head. "I don't think so."

"How do you know?" She asked him still a little shaken from their encounter earlier.

"I can't feel its Ki anymore, either it retreated or those people defeated it." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure?" She asked, this time her wall cracked again. Her eyes are now showing genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm sure," He replied back, trying to squash the urge to suddenly hold her within his arms to comfort and console her.

"And if I'm not, then I'll finish it off myself. I am after all Saotome Ranma, Heir to Anything Goes School." He added, then giving her his cocky grin, and flexed his muscles. The effect he was trying to achieve failed though, when he suddenly winced from his injuries from stretching his muscles and aggravating his injuries.

"Baka," Nabiki sighed as she shook her head but smiled at his effort to try and take her mind off the terrible event they had just recently experienced.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

_****_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**  
**Well what do you think? _

_The senshi now met one of the enemy, Ariel and her ally. Temperance but just __who or what are they? _

_Better yet who is their Master? _

_Tune in next time for the next chapter of History repeats itself… _

_Sorry about the long wait. Been very busy at this moment. I promise I will update my other stories as soon as I can._

_Please Review!  
**  
**_**Ja Ne,**


	8. Deals and Discoveries

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_**Bold Italics **means **Emphasis **on the word_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

It had been merely a few hours after Ranma and Nabiki had arrived in Juuban. On their arrival, they had an unexpected surprise of being in the middle of a rampaging Youma. It was also their first encounter with the senshi.

Ranma returned at the bus station to pick up their discarded luggage. Relief washed over him, as he was glad that the bags where still there. He didn't really fancy staying in Nabiki's cousin's place with only the clothes on his back, which even now seems like rags after the Youma encounter. Not to mention, that Nabiki will be on his case. Picking up the bags he made his way back to the clinic, where Nabiki and Ami where waiting for him.

Mars, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, had all changed back and was now at the clinic looking for Ami and her cousin Nabiki. Rei had called up Sailor Neptune and Uranus to tell them that everything was already taken care off and they will all meet tonight at her shrine about the recent events. Finally, they found Ami and Nabiki in one of the waiting rooms.

"AMI!" Usagi cried out as she rushed at her friend's side, tripping as she did so.

"Usagi, Rei!" Replied Ami, relief in her features.

"I swear Odango; you're the only one that can make that kind of entrance!" Retorted Rei as she teased her blonde friend.

"You're so mean!" Replied Usagi as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you alright Ami? How are you doing?" Asked Mamoru as he entered the room.

"I'm fine Mamoru. By the way, this is my cousin Tendo Nabiki. Nabiki I'd like you to meet another friend of mine, Chiba Mamoru." Ami introduced.

Nabiki got up from her seat and shook hands with the Mamoru. Mamoru on the other hand looked at her; a strange feeling came over him. Not realising that he still held her hand.

"He is also **_My Boyfriend_**." Usagi emphasized as she latched herself in one of Mamoru's arms. This made Mamoru release his hold on Nabiki's hand.

Rei in the other hand was concerned about the recent event and was currently lost in thought.

"So what happened to the two of you? You both looked liked hell if you don't mind me saying," Nabiki pointed out.

All four people were stunned by her question. It was a perfectly innocent question to ask after all, but they were a little worried that she could she have figured out already that, they were the senshi because of what Ami had told them about Nabiki.

"Well… you see…" Usagi started.

"Usagi was curious about what was happening, so you see, she rushed off and went to see what was going on. She has a knack of getting herself into trouble so I decided to follow her." Rei quickly added, hoping that Nabiki will believe the story but could see that she was still looking doubtful.

Usagi saw that Nabiki was studying their state. They looked like they were in a fight, which in truth they were but she was not to know about it. So she decided to lie as well. Mind you, Usagi is a terrible liar.

"Well, yeah like Rei said, but she ran away when she saw the monster and uhm yeah and we hid in an alley way where we met up with Mamo-chan." Usagi continued nervously.

"What did you mean **_I_** ran away?" Rei yelled at Usagi shortly forgetting what they were trying to do.

"Ok I get it." Nabiki sighed. Putting two of her hands up in an act of halting the other two girls bickering.

"You two went to where the action was, got scared and ran away, probably tripping the whole way or something like that, but what I don't get is, how come this guy look as bad as you two when you met up with him?" She asked pointing at Mamoru.

"Uhm." Both girls answered in unison.

"I was caught in surprise when the monster appeared, got hurt along the way and as I was running away from it I saw these two." Mamoru answered for all of them. His tone challenging.

"I see." Answered Nabiki. The three other girls where sweating inside.

_Damn this girl is intimidating._

Just then, Ranma entered the room. Giving them all the distraction, they need.

"I'M BACK!" Ranma called out.

"And where have you been?" Asked Usagi.

Ranma just scratched the back of his head. "I just went back to get the bags."

"Some martial artist you are, running away and leaving these two girls defenceless." Rei mumbled.

"Nani? What was that?" Ranma turned to Rei.

"Nothing." Rei replied still irritable.

Ranma then turned to Mamoru. "And you are?"

"My name is Chiba Mamoru." He answered. For reasons unknown to him, he bristled.

"Well I'm Saotome Ranma, Heir of Anything Goes School." Ranma replied as he shook Mamoru's hand. Wearing his haughty expression.

Both guys held each other's hand firmly as if showing their masculinity. The girls in the room felt tension build up as the two men began to size each other up.

"Shall we all go then? It is getting quiet late. I'm sure Nabiki and Ranma had enough excitement for one day." Ami intervened as she began to stand up; she was then supported by her cousin Nabiki.

"Are you sure you're alright Ami?" Asked Usagi. Concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine, I just had a twisted ankle, and it will better in two days time, now let's say we all go to my place and have something to eat? I bet your all hungry by now?" replied Ami.

The look on everyone's face told her that, they were all ravenous after the whole excitement of the day. There was no further more invitation needed as they all headed to Ami's house.

* * *

As soon as they reached Ami's house, more like a mansion. Nabiki and Ranma where shown to their rooms where they can get changed, as they did so, the other four was in the kitchen and was discussing the recent events.

"What happened to the Youma?" Asked Ami, who was sitting in one of the bar stools as the other three prepared the food. She felt rude not to prepare the food herself but the other three insisted that she should just sit down since she was injured.

"It was defeated." Answered Mamoru with disappointment in his voice.

Ami looked in curiosity as the other three people had a crestfallen expression.

"What exactly did happen?" She asked them.

Rei then began to explain to Ami what had happened. How they met one of the enemies named Ariel and another named Temperance.

"That's it! Now I remember where I've seen them before!" Exclaimed Usagi.

"What do you mean Usa-chan?" Asked Mamoru.

"I had these weird feeling that I've seen them before, and I have." She explained and then turned to Ami. "Ami remember what I told you about the incident in the park?"

"You mean the angel thing?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I couldn't make it out from the distance but I'm sure it was them." Usagi replied.

"Wait what happened at the park?" asked Mamoru. Usagi then explained to Mamoru what had happened in the park.

"These attacks have been happening more frequently lately." Mamoru stated.

"Any leads?" Asked Ami.

"Only they seem to be from the Dark Kingdom." Answered Usagi.

"That and they're apparently looking for someone, another princess or something like that." Added Rei.

"Interesting." Said Ami.

"In any case, I've called the others to meet up at the shrine tonight. To talk about these recent developments. I'll give you the updates later on." Rei said to Ami who nodded.

"By the way Ami, did you find out what happened to that red headed girl with you?" Asked Usagi.

"Yeah, she just showed up from nowhere and had a massive amount of energy in her. She could be very dangerous." Rei added.

"You don't have to worry about her." Ami reassured them. "She is a friend and that is all I can say for now." She added. Letting them know that the subject must not be continued any further.

Rei and Usagi was about to ask her how would she know this when both Ranma and Nabiki emerge in the room.

* * *

They all ate in comfortable silence. Asking friendly questions, avoiding the topic of the recent events. After a couple of hours later Rei, Usagi and Mamoru bid their farewells. Ami retreated to her room, telling Ranma and Nabiki that she was tired and excused herself. Leaving Ranma and Nabiki alone in the lounge room.

Ranma studied the room. He had never really stayed at such a rich place like Ami's before. The experience is both daunting and nice. He wondered however, why they have not met any of Ami's parents yet. He decided to ask Nabiki.

"Ami's parents are separated. Ami lives with my aunt, her mother while her father lives overseas." Nabiki answered. "Aunt Kaoru is a doctor, and as such she is always busy, always on call and barely has time for Ami."

"I see. It must be sad being alone most of the time." Ranma responded.

"True, she is alone most of the time. She was always lonely and mostly kept to herself most of the time. That's why I'm so happy now that she has friends she can count on." Nabiki continued.

"I see, but there is something that bugs me though." Ranma then turned to Nabiki.

"What is it?" Nabiki turned and now they faced each other.

"All the while that I was staying at the Tendo dojo, I've never once heard your father mention your Aunt. Only when we were about to come here and even then he never mentioned her name only Ami's. Why is that?" He asked directing his questioning gaze at Nabiki.

Nabiki sighed as she began to close her eyes and laid her back against the couch. She seemed to be contemplating to answer his question. But his gaze never faltered. It is as if he was mesmerized. He had never seen Nabiki relax nor contemplate before. This whole sight is most intriguing to him.

"It's complicated." She simply answered, her eyes still closed.

"Try me." He challenged.

Nabiki lifted one eye open as if mocking him but Ranma remained determined. He doesn't know why but he doesn't like being kept in the dark. His curiosity at times gets the better of him.

"You might as well know, since one day, whether we like to or not, you'll probably end up being family." Nabiki replied.

Ranma was about to ask her what she meant but Nabiki already began her explanation.

"Both Dad and Aunt Kaoru don't like each other. As far as I know they never liked each other from the word go or something like that. Aunt Kaoru never liked dad for mom you see, she always saw him as a useless man and I don't blame her. She and my mom had a falling out. In a way, Aunt Kaoru was a bit jealous of mom since her marriage didn't pan out as she thought it would because dad never faltered and remained faithful to mom until now." She explained to him.

Ranma listened in earnest. He had never really realised how much Nabiki looked up to Mr Tendo. Listening to her talk about her father's undying love for her mother made him realised that under all the indifference she showed her family, she still cared for them. More than she let anyone know. He knew because of the way she talked, the way her voice contained admiration rather than disdain. How for a brief instant he saw the deep emotion and affection reflected in her eyes.

"But Aunt Kaoru was and is still a very prideful person. Until now, she still dislikes my father. She adores us of course but from time to time, she still finds fault in my father's character. Kami knows why?" She said before chuckling slightly.

She then turned towards him.

"It's getting late. We might as well hit the beds now. After all the excitement that happened and after that dreadful phone call I just had to Nerima, I could use a shut eye." She informed him getting ready to get up from her seat.

"Nabiki wait." Ranma called out to her as he reached for hand. Making her stop and look at him.

"About today." he told her as he also began to get up not letting go of her hand.

"Ranma, I told you I'm fine." She told him exasperatedly.

"It's not that." He replied to her.

"Then what is it Saotome?" She asked him as she untangled his hand away from her and crossed her arms across her chest.

Ranma began to scratch the back of his head. Embarrassed that he didn't realise he was still holding her hand until she removed his hand from her.

"I'd like to start training you in martial arts." he said nervously.

"I beg your pardon?" She said one delicately shaped eyebrow raised.

"I said…" He began to repeat himself but was interrupted by Nabiki.

"I know what you said. The question is why?" She asked him curiously.

"Well after what happened today, could you really blame me for bringing this up." he explained to her.

"We all do respect Ranma. I know how to defend myself. I was perfectly able to defend and take care of myself way before you even came along." She said defensively. Taking offence that he thought of her as vulnerable.

_She was the ice queen damn it! She wasn't weak or vulnerable._ Nabiki thought to herself.

"Oh really? Is that why you were easily taken captive and passed out?" He mocked her.

_Why was she being difficult? Damn he should really learn to keep his mouth shut._

"I didn't see you do any better!" She sniped back at him. Ok that one hit home. She could have hit herself. She was always in control. But her anger got the better of her. She was starting to turn like her baby sister.

Ranma frowned. Ok that comment hurt. There was nothing more than he hated that the feeling of uselessness, of not being able to do anything to defend someone. It was the code of the martial artist after all. Defend the weak.

"Well we can't all be like you miss cool and collected all the time!" He retorted back. Suddenly he felt a sudden dejavu. Like he was arguing with Akane, only this was Nabiki. They really are sisters!

He saw her fume. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to pummel him with a mallet. Can't blame him for expecting that scenario though after the meticulous conditioning Akane had done to him the past year. He was somewhat relieved when he saw her calm down a little.

"Fine." She said in resignation.

"I might as well see what you can do. After all you can't be as bad as teaching someone, like your father." She added. It wasn't like her to give in so easily but she thought about it and figured he was right. She had read news about how Juuban was also popular for Oni and Youma sightings. It will be helpful to know a few tricks to defend herself. Her skills at the moment can only handle street thugs, normal people basically. But she'll be damned before she admits that to him.

Ranma just kept his mouth shut. It was better for now to let things be. At least he had gotten her consent. He was really worried about her. Especially when he remembered what could have happened after that blast. With nothing else spoken between them Nabiki headed to her room. Ranma watched her leave and after a few seconds decided to do the same.

* * *

****

****

**_Meanwhile at Rei Hino's Shrine:_ **

Everyone was gathered, all except for Ami. Who was on the communicator and listening to them as they made their reports. Rei's grandfather was already asleep and Kumada Yuuichirou (Chad) left the shrine last summer, in the pursuit of his dream of becoming a singer, rock star or what ever it was, he planned to do before coming to the shrine. He had promised to stay in contact with the Hino's though.

Minako and Makoto reported that the woman they helped had no recollection of what happened. To everyone's disappointment. Rei with the help of Usagi began to tell the others what had happened in thebus station and what they had found out so far.

"So you're saying the Dark Kingdom maybe behind this?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it, both Rei and Mamo-chan was there and saw the emblazoned crescent dark moon." Usagi explained.

"Wait hold up a second here. I thought you guys defeated them when you guys faced Queen Mettalia?" Asked Haruka.

"It appears there were survivors." Stated Michiru.

"Not only that but it seems they're looking for someone." Said Mamoru.

"Yeah another princess or something." Agreed Usagi as she remembered her short talk with Ariel.

"Could it be that red headed girl?" Inquired Rei.

"You mean that girl that helped you?" Asked Makoto.

"Could be, since she showed out of nowhere, like you said we don't really know her." Said Minako.

"Not necessarily. Ami Appears to now her." Rei pointed out.

Everyone turned to the communicator, where Ami was listening at. Looking at her in puzzlement.

"I can't really say for now. All I can say is, I promised someone about her identity and that she is not a threat to us. I don't think so at least." She replied.

"Why can't you tell us Ami? We are your friends as well as your comrades." Asked Makoto.

"She has her reasons Makoto. I suggest we leave it to her. I'm sure she will tell us when the time is right." Defended Michiru.

Ami was grateful that Michiru had come to her rescue. She didn't feel right not letting her friends know about Ranma's curse but she did promise him and her cousin. Also, she owed him for helping out and defending her and her cousin. The least she could do is to keep his secret for now.

"Ruka why don't you tell them what happened to us on our way to help Rei and Usagi?" Michiru said to change the subject.

Haruka bristled. "I'd rather not talk about it." she said.

"Why what happened?" asked Luna.

"If your not going to tell them then I will." said Michiru.

Haruka sighed. "You drive a hard bargain Michi." She said simply before turning to the others.

"We encountered that angel thing that Usagi was talking about. Temperance or whatever her name is." Haruka explained. Everyone remained quiet. Waiting for further explanation.

"We had already reached the station when we encountered her." Michiru continued.

"What happened next?" Minako asked.

"I don't really recall. One minute she was on top of the building and then the next thing I know she was right in front of us." Michiru explained.

"She moved so fast, that by the time she was in front of us she had manage to distract us, she unleashed a number of ropes and tied us up. Telling us that it was not our time to fight yet." Haruka explained.

"What worried me was the hatred I saw in her eyes when she looked down on us. I thought at first she was going to finish us there and then." Explained Michiru.

"But she simply disappeared and said that soon the time will come." Haruka said as she gritted her teeth.

She hated how she easily defeated them. She had always assumed that she and Michiru were the greater fighters than the other senshi and to be caught off guard like that was unforgivable to her. Her pride was hurt to say the least.

This brought more concern to the senshi as each one began to question and come up with different theories. All the while Setsuna remained quiet. As she watched this turn of events.

She watched Luna curiously. Luna's memories of the past are limited. Unlike hers. She was after all the guardian of time but even then, her knowledge is hindered. She cannot let them know about the past. There were rules as to how much information she can give them. She wasn't allowed to interfere. She had a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Could it be?" She questioned herself. But according to the senshi, they had seen her.

"Temperance is alive." She told herself. Which can only lead to one thing?

There will be one major trouble.

More importantly, they will be after her.

The lost senshi.

Princess Terra!

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

****

****

**_Author's notes:_**

_I though a brief family background about the Mizuno and the Tendo was appropriate. To those who are wondering just who Kaoru Mizuno is and what her relationship to Kimiko Tendo, Nabiki's mother is, it's quite simple. Kaoru is Kimiko's older sister. _

_Since I don't really know Ami's mom's name I decided to give her the name Kaoru. Anyways what do you think?_

_Ok Guys.. I've fixed some of the errors that incurred... To an Author: for crying out loud dude, calm down! It's just a story! God! some people! but thanks anyways..._

_Just who are the senshi up against? _

_Ranma is going teaching Nabiki martial arts? _

_How come Setsuna knows one of the enemy (Temperance)? _

_Just what does this have to do about the past? _

_Why is it the senshi is kept in the dark about Princess Terra? _

_What really happened?_

**Ja Ne **


	9. The Darker Side

**The Darker Side**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and Yuri in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_

* * *

_

"How's the research so far Stratus?" Asked Ariel as she casually sat on top of one of the laboratory tables. Her long legs crossed and was swinging from underneath her while she filed her nails.

She hated being in the lab. It was so eeire. So clinical. So devoid with any kind of feeling. Just like the person that shared the room with her. She studied him from her peripheral vision. Any woman would have swooned over him. He had long jet black hair that was tied in a low pony tail, with dark blue eyes that was slightly obscured by the glasses he wore. His skin was like porcelain with no blemish to marr his almost too perfect skin. If he wasn't so damn sadistic she would have fallen for him. But by the look of things he was more likely to be Temperance's type of guy. She looked around the lab. Though it was clean, you can still feel the pain and agony that was in the air.

Stratus' favourite past time was creating monsters and minions for their Master. Needless to say most of the experiments were held here. She had once caught the look on his face while he "improved" and altered various experimental "humans". She almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

Stratus looked up from the file he was reading. In front of him where several holographic monitors. All displaying the different senshi's. In the corner of the picture there were different readings and scales that rapidly change as each scene changes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, showing his annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else Ariel? Like maybe trying to get the Master's attentions?" He answered her sarcastically. He knew that will get on her nerves.

"Why? I thought you'd appreciate a more feminine company or is it Temperance's companionship that you desire?" She replied back.

Stratus merely growled in response. Ariel merely smirked.

"While getting on your nerves is quite entertaining, I am merely here by the order of the Master. The Master wants to know what you have found out so far, with the data I have collected." She answered haughtily.

"Data _you_ collected?" Stratus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Data _I _collected. Temperance was just there to monitor my progress." She replied.

"You mean to keep you in line." He answered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She snapped at him.

Stratus began to chuckle. "Why so upset Ariel? Is it that time of the month already?"

Ariel just growled, then disappeared. Stratus' resounding laughter filled the lab.

A few moments later he felt another presence in the room. He grinned as he identified just who it was that shimmered in the room. This creature intrigued him while Ariel just annoyed the hell out of him. He would like nothing better than to figure her out.

Why was she on their side? But then again it wouldn't be fun if she outright told him. It was better to find out for himself.

"You seem pleased with yourself Stratus. I take it you made Ariel's life miserable again?" Said a feminine voice.

"I couldn't help it. Besides I know you don't really disapprove of the way I treat her now do you?" He replied back.

"Your right of course of that assumption. Now tell me what you have discovered so far from the data gathered from the Senshis." She said. Changing the subject and was suddenly more curious.

"See for yourself." He replied as he directed her to the holographic monitors. Each displaying the different Senshi.

Temperance studied the monitors. Two figures of course interested her the most, more than the rest. Then her eyes narrowed. The monitor was not displaying the other two senshis. Saturn and Pluto was not in the monitor. Another figure made her frown. It was one of the monitors in the bottom. It was an image of a red headed girl. Her energy readings were higher than the rest. She schooled her features before facing Stratus.

"Well?" He asked her. From intense gaze she gave the monitors. For a moment there, it looked like she was going to destroy it all.

"We are still missing two candidates in the data." She replied nonchalantly.

"You would know wouldn't you." He said to her suspiciously. His curiosity getting the best of him. He wanted nothing more than to figure out why she was there. Why she was with them and not with the enemy? Why was she consorting with them?

Stratus himself didn't know why their master trusted this woman so much. He didn't know what really went on during the silver millennium, when the invasion took place. He was in the background during the great battle. In one of the ships, monitoring their soldiers progress and their health status.

He could still remember how their master came back, battered and battle worn. He was in the brink of extinction if it wasn't for his medical skills. The invasion was only half successful. Destroying the Moon Kingdom. It never should have ended that way. They were suppose to invade the kingdom and make it theirs. Not destroy it. But they faced powerful resistance. The Sailor senshi fought them all the way. Nor did they anticipate that Queen Serenity would sacrifice her own life to save her kingdom rather than admit surrender.

He mentally shook his head. This time they will be successful. This time they will triumph. It had been a long time coming. Their plans are nearly complete. They're just missing one more piece. Then they will revive the Dark moon kingdom on Earth.

Temperance refused to answer his double edged question. She knew everyone was suspicious of her motives for being there. But her motives were for her and her alone. She wanted revenge. She wanted vengeance. She wanted justice to be served. She made a pact with the devil and she will honour her deal as long as they honoured theirs. Their master knew her quest for revenge and had recruited her. Her loyalty was for her master alone. She didn't need to get along with everyone, as long as she can fulfil her desire for revenge. She didn't need friends nor allies. After all she had them back then and look what happened?

Her face contorted into rage and anger before being replaced by a neutral one. Soon the senshi will suffer. She will get her revenge. She would have fulfilled her duty.

Instead of answering Stratus, she began to head out of the lab. Leaving him to wonder all he likes about where her loyalties laid.

"Very interesting. Interesting indeed." He told himself. As he watched her leave. He was unaware however that as Temperance walked out of his lab, she flicked her fingers and a disc appeared in front of her. She smirked at this before waving her hand in front of it making it disappear.

She had manage to create a copy of the data Stratus has compiled without him noticing.

"So she's still lives after all, well I better fix that wont I?" She told herself as she smirked. She made a mental note. Telling herself to arrange a meeting with a very old acquaintance in the near future. Everything is falling into place. It's just a matter of time before the truth is revealed. The past uncovered. She couldn't wait to see the look on the senshi's faces when their own sordid past is revealed to them. Nor when she sees them defeated before her.

Unknown to her in one of the corridors, hid Ariel's form.

"Just who precisely is watching who?" She whispered to herself as she watched Temperance form walk down the corridor.

* * *

It has been a week since the encounter at the Bus Station. Ami by now had fully recovered and now watched a very irritated looking Nabiki trying to land a punch on a very arrogant Ranma. To Ami's relief there had been no reports of further attacks. She was amazed to find out however that her cousin had kept up her katas. She was sure that Nabiki had completely stopped practicing their family's art after her Aunt Kimiko passed away. Apparently she kept it up, but from the look of things she only did so to maintain her figure by the taunts Ranma kept giving her.

"Your movements are too slow and you leave yourself wide open." Ranma would point out to Nabiki. Every now and then he would tap her, where she had left herself open for his attacks. Rather than actually hit her, he opted into just tapping her since she didn't have the same resistance and built of a normal martial artist.

Nabiki gritted her teeth. No matter what she did. Ranma had found a way to disconcert her or find flaws in her defences and attacks. She found herself irritated about the fact that she had gone so sloppy. She actually thought she was pretty good, but so far it didn't look like she was capable of defending herself at all.

Ranma just danced around her every attack. Not taking her seriously at all.

"You may perform flawless and graceful katas, but without any knowledge on how to apply them in actual situation you might as well be fighting shadows." Ranma pointed out to her.

In truth, Nabiki was pretty graceful and agile when he had asked her to show him how much of the art she knew. She performed them flawlessly and perfectly. Until he had asked her to spar with him. Within minutes her skills where reduce to basically nothing. Her knowledge of the arts only extend to keeping herself fit by the look of things. And he was right.

Again Nabiki had to control her temper.

_Damn him! How can he make it look so easy? He had all his life training with his idiot of a father! She didn't! He can't expect her to be in the same league with Akane!_

"Maybe you should cut down on eating so much junk food." Ranma taunted her.

_That does it!_

"HOLD STILL YOU ARROGANT MONKEY!" Nabiki shouted at him in pure irritation.

Nabiki finally lost her patience and began to attack Ranma with more fervour. Nabiki was not used to be lectured about mistakes. She was not use to being criticise. Though she prided herself as being a calm and collected person who think things through first before committing any actions, being around Ranma and his mouth can incite even an angel's wrath!

She now understands why her sister would sometimes send him to LEO! He has no control over what he says because his arrogance and his mouth controls him!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SAOTOME!" She threatened as she tried to land hand on him.

Ranma just dodged Nabiki's lame attempts to get back at him as he jumped around her, further infuriating her. He was secretly glad that he got under her skin. She showed much more potential when provoked. He just hopes that her anger will not blind her, but rather work with her to her advantage. Unlike Akane who's emotions control her capabilities. Ultimately blinding her and making her unable to grow and mature to become a more competent martial artist.

Ami just shook her head. While she was astounded by Ranma's fighting capabilities, she was also astonished by his arrogance. His chauvinistic nature towards the opposite sex can clearly be seen. She had to restrain herself to reproach him about his treatment of her cousin.

In a weeks time, Nabiki will be attending the local college of Juuban. It is the most prestigious college, only coming second to Tokyo University. Nabiki was lucky to have made a place there. Her cousin Ami has also began to make applications to Tokyo University as well as the college Nabiki is currently attending.

She was also glad since Nabiki will not be alone at her college. She will be attending the college with Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. The Outer Senshi. With the sudden youma activity arising, it will be good that her cousin will be protected when she was not around. Still she wonders what type of being Ranma was.

No ordinary human could stand against a youma, or even a God! But according to Nabiki, Ranma can destroy a whole mountain! Even killed a God once. While Ami remains dubious about Ranma's strength, she could not deny what he was capable of. She had seen him fight with her own eyes. She has to admit she found Ranma to be quite intriguing.

* * *

**_At Haruka's Apartment…_**

****

Setsuna was meditating. She needed to think about the events that was currently happening. She can feel the tension in the air. Feel the past quickly catching up to the present.

All of a sudden, she felt the temperature drop. A sudden chill ran up and down her spine. She could feel a cold breeze that swept past her long hair. Which was strange since her windows were closed. Though everything she felt was a telltale sign of danger. She did not quake nor did she feel fear. For she knew where she was.

* * *

She opened her eyes to only to reveal darkness surrounding her. She knew where she was. She was in the Void of Time. Where time stops as the future is being decided has not been created, leaving it blank and empty. Setsuna only knew one person who can do something like this.

"Come on out Temperance." Setsuna commanded.

From out of the darkness came her image. Temperance really did look like an angel. Sadly enough she was a fallen angel.

"To what do I owe this untimely visit?" Setsuna asked her. Still guarded but she held an epitome of calm around her.

"It's nice to see you again Guardian of Time… Or should I say Sensei?" Temperance greeted.

"What do you want Temperance?" Setsuna began.

"You know what I want." Temperance replied back as she began to approach Setsuna.

"Temperance.. What more do you want? As you can see, they have already been punished." Setsuna explained.

"They still live." Temperance pointed out cruelly.

"And so does she." Setsuna pointed out which made Temperance stiffen. Temperance immediately turned her back on the Guardian of Time.

"It is still not too late. Come back to us." Setsuna said as she approached Temperance's back. She laid a hand on her shoulder to show her that she was willing to forgive her. To take her back.

"No." Temperance replied back as she shrugged off Setsuna's hand on her person.

"I will not work with the people who betrayed my Ward. My Princess." Temperance replied back as she turned a hateful glare towards Setsuna.

"Then you know what will happen." Setsuna said gravely.

"Yes." Temperance replied back.

"How sure are you that history will repeat itself?" Setsuna replied back, hoping to at least persuade her to change her mind.

"You should know the answer to that. After all you were the one that taught me." Temperance said bitterly.

Setsuna sighed. She was right. She was after all her apprentice, once in the past.

"So what is it that made you brought me here?" Setsuna asked indicating the place they were in.

Temperance smiled.

"I'm just here to remind you of your duties." Temperance answered her. Her smirk evident.

Setsuna remained still. She knew her duty. She cannot interfere.

"You forget one thing Temperance…" Setsuna replied back.

"One cannot change the past, but one can certainly change the future." Setsuna replied back.

"That is exactly what I'm counting on." Temperance replied back before she disappeared into the darkness.

Before Setsuna can even ask what she meant, she felt herself being pulled back to reality.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she realised that she was back in her room. Setsuna now knows what enemy wanted. The little talk with Temperance revealed that.

But she also knew the amount of danger they will now encounter. It was just a matter of time before the sordid past was revealed and painful truth uncovered. It will tear the senshi apart if they found out. She needs them to work together. Or a new future will occur. Her nightmare will come true.

The Crimson Millennium will become their reality.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So what do you guys think? Love it or hate it?_

_Sorry about the late posting. I'm approaching my exams and yet again, I will be unable to update my stories. I've had so many problems with this story but I still can't make myself to stop this story. This was my very first story, therefore despite it's quirks, this story is kinda special to me. Besides the twist is a kicker and I can't believe I even came up with the idea. The only hard part is actually writing it, especially with no pre-readers, since I'm already having problems contacting them because of my study and work commitments…_

_So who really is Temperance?_

_Why does she seem to hold a grudge against the Senshi?_

_What happened during the Silver Millennium?_

_And what is the Crimson Millennium?_

_What was so horrible in the past that Setsuna cannot reveal to the senshi?_

_All this and much more, please tune in next time for the next chapter till then Please review…_

_And please be kind... pretty please..._

**Ja Ne**


	10. Untimely Meetings & Alliance

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and Yuri in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

* * *

_

* * *

_

Ranma walked awkwardly along side Nabiki and her cousin Ami. A week had gone by without incidence. It was also the most boring week he had gone through. Neither fiancées nor rivals had shown up. Ranma knew he should be glad that such peace was bestowed on him. But Ranma had grown used to the chaos that surrounded him and right now he was bored and he was letting his companions know his current mood.

"Are we there yet?" Ranma whined. Much to the annoyance of his two companions.

Nabiki had problems controlling her temper since Ranma had insisted he trained her. She was just not use to spending so much time with the "wild horse". But Nabiki has always been the master of her emotions. So she just gritted her teeth. She was not like younger sister. And she will not end up like her. Not if she can help it.

Ami on the other hand, smiled slightly. Ranma was such a child sometimes. Actually he reminded her of a little boy rather than guy of her age. To think such a guy was now with her and her cousin made it much more amusing. Imagine two mature and level headed women, accompanied and being protected by an immature boy. It seemed comical and rather ironic, when you think about it.

"Are we there yet?" Ranma once again whined.

"We're almost there Ranma-san. Please have more patience. We're nearly there." Ami explained to the whinging Ranma.

"I don't see why we had to walk towards the University. Isn't there a bus?" Ranma once again whinged. He was bored. Extremely bored. So now he was trying to gauge his two companions' reactions to make things livelier.

"There is…" Ami began to explain only to be cut off by Nabiki.

"Indeed there is, but its better this way. We get to familiarise with the surrounding area and a chance to see what had changed." Nabiki explained before stopping and facing Ranma.

"But…" Ranma was about to complain again. They had been walking for the past 10-15 minutes already and there was still no sign of the University.

"Listen Ranma, If you're bored you could always head back and let me and Ami continue our way. No one really asked you to tag along." Nabiki replied back. She was now evidently annoyed.

"Uhm, you guys…" Ami began as she knew that an impending argument was coming. Ami knew what Ranma was doing. He was bored enough to try and have an argument with them in order to elevate his boredom. She could tell he misses arguing with her cousin Akane from the stories Nabiki told her about their engagement. But Nabiki is not the most suitable person to argue with.

"Yeah right. Like I'd let you two girls go to the university on your own especially with those Youma sightings around. Besides I doubt you and your cousin would be able to stand up against one." Ranma replied back in his haughty tone.

Ami mentally stiffened at Ranma's comment. She was a senshi after all and took offence at Ranma's chauvinistic statement.

"We can so take care of ourselves Ranma. We don't need you to protect us." Nabiki replied back. "Besides it's broad daylight. The sightings only occurred during dusks." Nabiki continued.

_So far_. She thought.

"So what? Doesn't mean they won't come out at broad daylight." Ranma replied back.

Ranma then gave Nabiki a once over. Looking at her from head to toe. Her stance was defensive with both arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You're pretty confident now that I began teaching you." Ranma replied back in a haughty tone, before he too took a defensive stance. Crossing his arms in front of his chest. Smirking at her, emphasizing his point.

Ami stood in between the two. Shaking her head.

Nabiki only lifted her chin up in pride. She had been training like no tomorrow. Ranma constantly pushed her. She actually felt stronger than before she started to train a week ago. She can already feel an improvement in her skills. But she will be damned before she admits that to him. She felt she can now handle herself more.

"But you are still nowhere near Akane's level. I can just imagine you when the Youma attacks." Ranma shook his head. He couldn't help it. It was the truth. She was still in no way by par with Akane, but she did improve rather quickly than he expected but he won't admit that to her.

He also couldn't help pulling her chain too. "Oooh a Youma! RANMA! RANMA! PLEASE SAVE ME!" Ranma continued in a rather shrill voice. His hands clasped together while he tried to imitate a rather scared and defenceless girl. Making it look like it was how Nabiki will react when the actual event takes place.

Nabiki bristled. Ranma had the gall to mock her in public? In front of her own cousin? His rather pathetic portrayal of her reaction angered her even more.

Ami looked away from the impending carnage that was about to take place. She can't do anything now. Ranma asked for it.

Ranma quickly realised Nabiki was shaking in anger. This made him quickly stop as he had never really seen this side of the middle Tendo before. He gulped out loud.

Ami sighed. "I can't bear to watch."

What happened next was something they did not expect. Nabiki was standing there. Her hands on her sides. Her hands clasped tightly forming fists, till her knuckles where white. She was still shuddering. She wanted nothing else but to hit or slap him. But then she prided herself as a rationale person. She struggled with her inner self, but in the end she managed to control her ire.

"W-why You…!" Was all she managed to say before she abruptly turned around and briskly walked away. Leaving her cousin to deal with him.

Ranma had closed his eyes by this time, unable to control his reaction. He was sure she was going to administer some sort of physical punishment but it never came. By the time he opened his eyes, Nabiki was already a couple of metres away from them. He can still see her seething in anger.

"Now look what you did Ranma-san…" Ami mildly reprimanded. Before running after her cousin.

"NABIKI! WAIT UP!" Ami called out.

Ranma stood there. Rather surprised by Nabiki's course of action. He was definitely sure she was going to hit him. Just like what Akane does every time he got on her nerves. At least if Nabiki did hit him, he would be able to deal with it. But her reaction left him bewildered and helpless. He had never been walked off before. It was rather disconcerting and left him lost as to what to do next.

With not knowing what to do, he decided catching up with them was the best course of action. So without further delay, he began to run after his two companions.

* * *

"Slow down Nab-chan." Ami called out now in stride with her furious cousin.

Nabiki didn't slow her pace. Instead she focused her attention on her breath. Deep calming breaths. Ami saw what she was trying to do and admired her cousin's self control. For a minute there she was sure she was going to hit Ranma. But she was glad she didn't. She would rather have them not argue especially if it was the boy's fault.

"He has a point." Ami said beneath her breath. Nabiki would not handle herself well against a Youma despite how she improved. Ranma had years of practice and skill, while she was blessed with powers from her past life. Compared to them Nabiki was just a newly born babe.

"I know." Nabiki replied back. Which surprised Ami. She didn't know her cousin could hear her barely audible whisper.

"That's why I'm so irritated. If he didn't…" Nabiki continued.

Ami only smiled. Trust Nabiki to get annoyed when she knew the other person is right.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Nabiki and Ami heard Ranma call up.

"Serves him right." Nabiki replied back as she and Ami began to giggle as they watch Ranma run after them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Ranma asked as he finally caught up with them.

Ami and Nabiki exchanged looks before giggling again. Giggling at his confusion.

"I swear I'll never understand girls." Ranma said to himself. But inwardly he was relieved that Nabiki had somewhat calmed down.

"We're here." Nabiki announced as they stood a couple of metres away from the University she was about to attend to.

* * *

"So this is the place." He glanced at the third storey window as he watched a number of students enter the University compound. Before a sinister smile graced his lips.

"This will indeed be interesting." he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Juuban…**_

"Greetings young Prince…" A man in dark cloak greeted the Dark Prince.

"You have a lot of guts showing in my domain." The Dark Prince sneered. As if on que, a few of his followers shimmered before him. Surrounding the man in the dark cloak.

"No need to be hostile." The man in dark cloak replied. Showing no signs of fear. Rather he was calm.

"What is it you want? I assume you are not here to be destroyed nor to amuse me." The Dark Prince replied back.

"On the contrary my prince I am here to lend you my services." The Cloaked man replied back.

"And what possible services can you offer me." The Dark Prince sneered.

"Let me show you…" The cloaked man replied back before a surrounding darkness engulfed the dark prince.

* * *

"Where Am I?" The Dark Prince found himself saying as he figured out he was no longer in his dark lair. Rather he was now in an open field. In front of him was a crimson horizon.

"I bring you to the future, my Prince." The cloaked man replied back behind him.

The Dark Prince frowned as anger took over his features. He had no time for such games. His hand immediately gripped the hilt of his sword.

The cloaked man just laughed. "Control yourself young Prince the best is about to come. Come follow me." He motioned for him to follow.

The scene then changed. He was now in the heart of Tokyo. A Crystal Castle stood before him. But rather than white it was red. Just like the Horizon.

At one of the towers, he saw a familiar sight. Gazing down at him. There was no mistaking it. It was her.

A familiar feeling surged in him as he spurted black wings from his back. He took flight. Towards her. His princess.

She stood there. Exactly how he first met her during the Silver Millennium. Her long hair flowing, but instead of wearing white, she was dressed in black silk.

"My husband you have returned." She replied back as he now stood before her. She gently caressed his cheek.

He can only drink the sight of her. She looked so real. But when he wanted to caress her cheek to place a kiss on her longing lips. The image disappeared. And he found himself standing in absolute darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he found himself screaming in darkness.

"Did you like what you see?" the voice echoed through the darkness.

"SEND ME BACK!" he ordered the voice.

"Wouldn't you rather experience being with her rather than just a mere illusion? To come to that time were you and she are together?" The voice advised.

"Who are you?" The Dark Prince demanded. His sword unsheathed and ready for battle.

"I am known as The Dark Magician of the Planet Nemesis. I bring you the vision of the future." The voice replied as the cloaked man materialised once again.

"Nemesis?" The dark prince questioned.

"That is right. I come from the future. I am from the planet Nemesis. We are the group of race that was exiled by Neo-Queen Serenity." He answered.

"What does this has to do with me?" The Dark Prince questioned.

"You plan to reawaken the lost senshi, do you not?" The dark magician smiled.

"I can help you achieve your greatest desire. As you already saw your possible future with her." Dark Magician replied.

"How am I to be sure that this was not a mere illusion? As you said it was" The Dark Prince replied back.

"Because I know deep down within your self, you know what you saw is real. I offer you a chance to bring your greatest desire become a reality. All I need from you is your alliance. To defeat the Senshi. And bring forth the Crimson Millennium where Nemesis and Dark Kingdom will rule side by side as a birth of a New Millennia begins." Dark Magician explained.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Together with the past and future, we will defeat the senshi. We will crush the imperial rule of Serenity's descendants and her followers once and for all. So what do you say my Prince? Do we have a deal?" The Dark Magician asked. Already knowing the answer. This time Nemesis will not fail and will over throw Neo-Queen Serenity and the Senshis.

"You have a deal. I, the Current ruler of Dark Kingdom give my word." The dark replied back. As he shook hands with the very devil himself. A massive dark light surrounded them as the deal was accepted.

* * *

"WHOAH! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Ranma couldn't help but exclaim.

"Actually this place comes second place to Tokyo University, so the place is actually quite large but not as large as Tokyo University itself." Ami explained as they ventured the grounds.

"That's right Ami. I may have missed out on Tokyo University but at least I made it here." Nabiki sighed wistfully. As she couldn't hide the sudden surge of pride in her voice.

"So what exactly are we doing here again?" Ranma asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Ami simply sighed.

"Ranma, today is Orientation day, kind of like an introductory day for students. This is a chance for the students to explore the grounds and get familiarised with the buildings and rooms. It's not mandatory for a student to come but I'd rather not get lost on my way to class when the class begins in two days time." Nabiki explained.

"Oh I see." Ranma replied back as he nodded his head. To think Nabiki will be attending such a massive University.

Ami then began to tugged at her cousin as she saw one of the Student Stalls and a couple of students handing out maps and brochures of the University. There were other stalls as well of different sporting clubs and activities.

Ranma on the other hand just followed the two girls. As they began to check out the stalls. When he heard a familiar voice.

"Doth my eyes deceive me? No? It cannot be? Could it be? Is that you Tendo Nabiki?" The familiar voice called to Nabiki's attention.

Nabiki on the other hand had a small grin on her face before she turned to face the owner of the said voice. To tell the truth she felt a bit anxious coming to the University by herself. She didn't know anyone. Hearing his voice though not thoroughly unpleasant eased her anxiety for a bit.

"Hello Kuno-baby. Small world isn't it?" Nabiki replied back.

Ranma on the other hand stiffened. Kuno has not noticed his presence yet.

Ami on the other hand looked up from what she was reading and regarded Nabiki's friend earning his attention as well.

"Nab-chan do you know him?" Ami asked. Before being surprised by the other guy's exuberance.

"Hark! Does mine eyes deceive me? But no It cannot be! But it must! My fiery tigress has followed me all the way here in Juuban to be in my arms!" Kuno exclaimed as he rushed forward, towards Ami, but before he could engulf her in his sweet embrace he found himself embedded into someone's foot.

"I don't think so Kuno… This is not the sexless tomboy… Take a closer look.." Ranma said as he removed his foot from Kuno's face.

"WHAT THE? SAOTOME? SAOTOME YOU VILE CUR! SO YOU HAVE CHASED MY FIERY TIGRESS HERE AS WELL!" Kuno replied back as he fell on his backside. Glaring at Ranma before once again taking a glance at his fierce tigress. That was when he noted the difference.

His tigress seemed more feminine. Slimmer built with lighter hair colour. She also had blue eyes instead of their normal brown. She was also emitting an aura of calm and peace rather than the violent aura he was used to.

Before Nabiki could explain, Kuno's mind went to overdrive.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? THY HAS CLONED MY BELOVED!" Kuno accused Ranma.

"OH HELL KUNO! GET A CLUE THIS IS NOT AKANE! THIS IS AMI! NABIKI AND AKANE'S COUSIN!" Ranma yelled at Kuno. Trying to get his point across. By now a few other students had began to surround them because of the ruckus they were making.

Nabiki just shook his head while Ami placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder to try and sooth her.

"Ranma-san is right. My name is Mizuno Ami and I am Nabiki's cousin. How do you do?" Ami introduced herself to the distress and rather troubled guy. Perhaps in doing so she could defuse the situation.

"Such beguiling beauty. Thy family is blessed with such beautiful blossoming flowers." Kuno replied back to Ami which made her blush. Then turned his attention towards Nabiki.

"Though I often wondered why your family produced such thorns." Kuno said clearly indicating Nabiki. "But I guess it cannot be helped. For even the most beautiful flowers has to have thorns. What is it they say again? For a every rose has it's thorns."

Nabiki was torn between being flattered and being insulted. But she opted for being insulted. And she made it known by simply raising one delicate eyebrow.

"Really now Kuno-baby?" Nabiki replied back.

"Now, now Tendo-san, there is no need to be jealous. For if thy only change thy mercenary ways, I may consider thyself a single date with my person." Kuno replied back haughtily which made Ranma gag in disgust.

Ranma then took himself beside Ami.

"I think we need to go. I don't really want to see what my dear cousin will do to him." Ami whispered to Ranma.

"What do you mean?" Ranma replied back before he witnessed the middle Tendo pull out a mallet out of thin air.

"KUNO NO BAKA" Nabiki cried out before she punted Kuno to the heavens.

Ranma on the other hand was flabbergasted. His mouth became unhinged. All the while thinking: OH MY GOD! THEY REALLY ARE SISTERS!

Nabiki on the other hand had more than she could take. Ranma's constant criticisms during the week, his earlier mockery of her and now Kuno insulting her and insinuation of her person just pushed her to the edge. So without realising it she had pulled out her family's precious technique. The ability to call upon a weapon from a fold in space. Though why a mallet? She had no idea. (This was actually in the OVA in the episode **One Grew Over the Kuno's Nest:Team Ranma vs. The Legendary Phoenix.** In the OVA while Ran-chan was trying to pry Kuno off of her at the Tendo's yard. Nabiki pulled out a mallet out of nowhere before handing it to Akane to stop them from fighting.)

"That's what I mean." Ami replied. She knew her cousin well. She bottles up her feelings until they're just about to burst. This in Ami's own opinion is more dangerous because it would mean that her cousin was a constant walking time bomb. Unlike Akane who's outbursts she had grown used to. But with Nabiki and Kasumi their ire is always so unpredictable that you always seem to walked around eggshells when around them.

Ranma inwardly cringed. Maybe he should lay off the insults for a while. He might just make Nabiki more dangerous than Akane. While he was pretty sure that Nabiki did not hit as hard as Akane and Kuno landed not far away, He was still amazed that Nabiki knew how to call upon the fold space with such ease. With enough training however she can easily rival Akane. One Violent Tomboy was enough. Besides Nabiki was scary enough even without the Martial Art Skills, imagine what she can do when she finally was a decent martial artist.

"I think we should give my cousin some space. Until she has calmed down." Ami suggested to Ranma while keeping an eye on Nabiki trying to recompose herself.

"Yeah I guess we should." Ranma agreed as he and Ami began to slowly slink away from Nabiki.

"But what about your friend?" Ami asked. Indicating Kuno.

"Who Kuno? Don't worry about him. Me and Akane had decked him many times. He's built like a rock." Ranma replied back. Not really all too concerned about Kuno. After all he deserved it.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hi there

Sorry for the late update but I just had difficulty trying to finish this chapter. Now for the last reviews/queries that caught my attention. I know I'm not meant to be responding to them through this but I thought maybe some readers also has the same queries. This way I get to answer them without having to repeat myself.

**To SlickRCBD**: Thank you for pointing out the difference between the Dark Moon Kingdom and Black Moon Family. I made sure to enclose the difference in this chapter. Like I stated in the first chapter, I've only seen the American Dubbed Sailormoon so my understanding of the show will be vague or incorrect but thank you for giving me the heads up about the difference.

**To Tai Khan**: I'm sorry for under powering Ranma in the encounter with the youma. But I don't feel that Ranma is powerful enough in his cursed form than his male form. It will give Ranma a chance to actually improve his girl side. I also should have noted that the youma they're facing a much more powerful. Though not as powerful than a God but in my perspective Ranma winning against a God like Saffron was a one off thing. A fluke. Perhaps with more intensive training then he will be more powerful. Besides If Ranma was too powerful then the story will end there since he would easily annihilate any evil creatures I create unless they were demons or other Gods hell bent on revenge but that's another story altogether.

Nabiki's anger and turning her to an Akane clone was not what I wanted to portray. I wanted to show that Nabiki's Ice queen persona may have gotten a chink in it and she is loosing her control over her emotions since her near death experience with the Youma. I use Nabiki's anger as a motivation. A motivation to improve. A focus to prove herself able to take care of herself regardless of any situation. After all it hurt her pride that The Ice queen of Nerima showed her vulnerability to Ranma of all people. A person that has the ability to be able to blackmail her for the many times she had used and abused him.

Well that's all for now.

Please Review and I hope you all Like it.

Thanks to all that reviewed and continually support this story. Its because of you people that I continue to write. But now for a very special announcement:

Readers have noticed I have not been updating recently. Most likely I won't be updating for a while. Sadly I lost contacts with my pre-readers. They are the ones that normally inspire me to write, unfortunately since I'm not really confident with my writing, it will be put on hold for now.

Also I have resumed to studying full time. I simply have no time to properly check and edit the chapters that are pending to be uploaded. If anyone is interested please contact me.

I might resume writing more frequently by July since my study load will be reduced by half, but for now I apologised for the readers that have been waiting for me to update. Gomen Nasai.

**Ja Ne**


	11. Lazy Sunday

**Lazy Sunday…**

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money, So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sic my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**Warning: **_

_There is OOC's and potential shoujo-ai in the future instalments (because of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and another couple). There will also be a divergence to AU. You have been dutifully warned._

_Italics means Thoughts._

_**Bold Italics **means **Emphasis **on the word_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

Nabiki groggily woke up from her dreamless slumber. She was called to consciousness by an insistent masculine voice.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. It's time for training!" Ranma's too chirpy voice made it through her ears as he gently shook her.

Nabiki groaned and buried her head in her pillows. Maybe in doing so he would go away.

Ranma on the other hand was getting annoyed. You'd think after all this time Nabiki was used to waking up in the early mornings for their training. Normally it was Ami who would wake Nabiki, but today he was just too fired up and wanted to start their morning training a bit earlier.

"Well, you asked for it!" Ranma warned. He learned a few lessons in getting up when he was training with his father. It was either get up or be rudely waken up. After a couple of times it was finally ingrained in his head that when someone told you to get up, you just have to get up or face the unwanted consequences which normally involved being tossed into a pond or be waken up by cold water.

He was sure Nabiki wouldn't appreciate being waken up in the fashion he was used to, so he did the next best thing. He grabbed her blanket and pulled it off her. Hoping that the chill of morning air would wake her up, instead he was the one who was surprised.

He should have known that Nabiki didn't follow the etiquette of wearing bed clothes or pyjamas to sleep. Instead he was greeted by the sight of her creamy, smooth long legs. He could also see her pale blue panties since the over sized shirt she wore were hiked up above her navel.

Blood drained from Ranma's face as he let out a small shrill shriek. To make it worst, there was a knock from her bedroom door followed by a woman he had never seen before.

"Nabiki-dear are you alright?" the unfamiliar feminine voice asked in concern before letting herself in.

-------

Mizuno Kaoru; mother of Mizuno Ami, has finally gotten her much desired day off. She felt really bad that for the last couple of weeks, she had yet to be able to spend time with her niece or her own daughter. Due to recent events of mysterious attacks that has been randomly happening in Juuban, she had little time to spare for them.

Now she can finally devote herself to spend time with her daughter and niece. She was about to wake up Nabiki when she heard a shriek from her niece's room which made her worry. She let herself in and was surprised to see a young man clutching a blanket to his person as though his life depended on it. His eyes wide in shock as he stared at her and then to the half naked Nabiki still on the bed.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you and what in the world are you doing in Nabiki's room?" Kaoru demanded glaring at the pigtailed youth.

"It's not what you think!" Ranma immediately waved his arms wildly, knowing quite well what was probably going through the other woman's mind. He once again found his line of vision drift off to the still slumbering Tendo who was now in a foetal position trying to regain the warmth of the blanket which he was currently holding. "It's not what it looks like!" he once again protested, wishing that Nabiki would just wake up and clear his name.

Kaoru merely raised her delicately shaped eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sounding dubious as her own line of vision drifted to Nabiki's half naked form, then back to the young man before her. She wondered what kind of parenting Soun had taught her beloved nieces. Kimiko wouldn't approve at such upbringing, that she was sure of.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M AWAKE DAMN IT!" Nabiki cried out, finally rousing from the cold draft of morning air and the voices in the room. She tried so hard to sought her most desired slumber but failed miserably. The cold morning air as well as the loud voices in her room didn't help her case, making her extremely irritable. _Someone will pay for this_, she made a mental note to herself.

She glared at Ranma's panic expression before following his gaze towards another figure in her room. More precisely, her very displeased looking aunt.

"Glad you're finally awake dear." Kaoru reproached her niece as she disdainfully glared at her state of dress. "Mind explaining what **_this_** guy is doing in your room?"

Nabiki merely groaned not bothering to cover up. What's the use when her blanket was still with Ranma?

But to her credit she did make an effort, pulling her t-shirt down to cover her bared mid-drift and tried to cover as much of herself as possible, or as much as the shirt's fabric could offer. This was not the type of impression she wanted to greet her aunt with. To top it all off, Ami decided to join in as well.

"Morning mother, morning Na… OH MY!" Ami cried out in surprise to see Nabiki's state and Ranma who still held the blanket.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Both Nabiki and Ranma cried out in unison.

-------------

To say that breakfast was awkward was an understatement. It was down right weird.

Breakfast in the Tendo was always a cacophony of noise and sounds with Akane and Ranma's bickering, Soun and Genma's voices coming up with schemes to get the two arguing teens to tie the knot, add other uninvited guests such as the Nerima wrecking crew for example and you have yourself one entertaining breakfast scenario.

No.

Breakfast today at the Mizuno's was deafeningly silent. The only sound that could be heard was the faint scrapping of the utensils against each other and the plates.

Nabiki was amazed that Ranma had seemed to be too embarrassed to act normal and inhale his food at his usual rate. It was probably due to the fact that he no longer had to compete and defend his food from his gluttonous father. While Nabiki pondered about Ranma's recent food manners of etiquette, she realised that her food had slightly decreased in portion. Nabiki was sure she hasn't eaten that much for some of it to disappear but wondered if she was still a bit too sleepy to notice that she had eaten most of it.

Ranma on the other hand was doing his level best not to consume his food at the usual rate, not when Ami's mother seemed to look at him from time to time and glare at him. The look he was getting from her was varying from scrutinizing him for what he's worth to utter dislike and because of all the surprise and commotion in Nabiki's room, his appetite seemed to have amplified. Since Ranma couldn't really steal from Ami or her mother's plate, he opted in to stealing some from Nabiki's plate. Besides this is also training for her and it was her fault for that embarrassing situation earlier for not getting up early for training. He took a quick glance towards the middle Tendo and chuckled slightly to himself when he saw her look of confusion at her food. She looked quite cute with her slight frown, making her pout just a little.

"So, Saotome is it?" Kaoru asked the young man before her in suspicion. Taking a mental note of him sneaking glances at her niece.

Ranma almost choked on the food he was eating at the sudden attention Ami's mom gave him.

"Uhg?" He thumped his chest while Nabiki patted his back helping the food to bypass his throat. He drank the nearby glass of orange juice in a single gulp to clear his throat before finally answering Ami's mom who looked rather impatient and didn't look too concerned about him almost choking to death.

"Uhm, yeah. My name is Ranma, Saotome Ranma," then gave Kaoru a sheepish smile but Kaoru just ignored him as she narrowed her eyes.

By now, both Ami and Nabiki were exchanging subtle looks of concern as to why Kaoru was interrogating Ranma in such a way as though he had some sort of vile disease.

"Any relation to Saotome Genma?" Kaoru continued her questioning. There was something quite unnerving about the young man before her, it was probably due to having met the young man at such a compromising situation in her niece's room.

Ami had mentioned to her that Nabiki was staying over the duration of her studies in University and Kaoru couldn't help but eagerly accept for the chance of being close to one of her nieces once again. Because of her and Soun's discord, she had limited access to her nieces whom she treated as her own children. So when Ami had informed her that one of her nieces are to stay with them she was over the moon. She was too excited in fact that she ignored the rest of the news her daughter had told her about Akane's and Nabiki's friend who was also coming over to stay. She had never expected that her niece's so called "friend" to be a guy and seemed to be connected to the Saotome clan at that.

"He's my old man," Ranma answered casually which earned him another frown and disapproving stare from the older woman.

"I would have thought so…" Kaoru quipped at his casual response with a hint of loathing. "You must have gotten your looks from your mother then." she then added, trying to be more polite and courteous and rectify her last statement.

At the little comment her aunt made, Nabiki couldn't help but giggle. "You must have known Mr Saotome then Auntie?"

At her niece's question, Ami's mother seemed to have transformed as she sighed wistfully. Her answer seemed to be rather relaxed and playful to Nabiki.

"You have no idea Nabiki dear. I mean, I remember that one time your father came over our place and he brought his friend Saotome Genma with him," Kaoru once again sighed wistfully but paused as though she remembered something that she wasn't suppose to say or perhaps remembering something she'd rather forget.

"And then what auntie?" Nabiki asked curiously, eager to hear any stories relating to her aunt's past since it was related to her parents. Ranma was also interested in his old man's younger days as Genma hardly spoke about them.

"Let me just say that Saotome Genma sure left an impression and leave it at that," Kaoru smiled at Nabiki as she once again paid attention to her meal.

Nabiki wanted to question her aunt further but caught Ami's shaking head, telling her that it would be a pointless to try and question her mother any further.

"So Nabiki, have you visited the university already?"

"Yes aunty,"

"How did you find it?"

"It was quite enjoyable right up until I bumped into an old acquaintance of mine." Nabiki replied back as she grimaced, remembering the time she bumped into Kuno Tatewaki.

"That's great that you have another person you know attending the same university with you. I know for a fact that it's quite rare to have an old school friend to attend the same university because of the exclusivity and competitive selectiveness of each institution." Kaoru beamed at her niece, not noticing her grimace. She turned her attention on Ranma instead. "So young man, what are your plans while you are here?"

Again, Ranma noted the shift in Mrs Mizuno's tone of voice when questioning him. It was cold and impersonally polite compared to her sweet voice when asking Nabiki or Ami questions. He also noticed how her frown got impeccably bigger at the response he gave. "Plans?" he asked quizzically.

Nabiki almost choked on the food she had been eating and took a big gulp of orange juice to clear her throat. She saw her auntie's displeased expression and decided to intervene in Ranma's behalf.

"Ranma would be attending Ami's school to continue his studies aunty at Azubu," Nabiki answered for Ranma to placate her aunt.

"I see. So has he enrolled yet?" Kaoru turning her attention to her niece.

"Yes aunty, I believe Mrs Saotome had already sent the high school his transfer papers. He might even end up in Ami's class." Nabiki answered as she gave her aunty a small smile.

Kaoru then glanced at her daughter whom nodded for confirmation. She didn't know how to accept the young man in her home. It seemed that her niece and daughter are fond of him despite his paternal influence. Still, she needed to keep an eye on the pigtailed youth. He seemed to be too confident and good looking, a little brash and uncouth but there was a charming quality about him which made her immediately become protective of her daughter and niece.

He was a teenage male with raging hormones after all, the fact that he was in Nabiki's room while she was under dressed proves that the male was a pervert. If he was anything like Saotome Genma then she really needed to keep an eye on him for the sake of her own daughter and niece.

* * *

_**Somewhere else in Juuban,**_

Ariel woke up languorously. She immediately reached out to the space next to her and was surprised to find it empty. She looked around the dimmed room and found that she was all alone. She felt her skin run cold as an overwhelming feeling of abandonment washed over her. She tried to fight off the images of her childhood as she witnessed the intergalactic war between the planets, where countless amounts of her own people were killed.

She shut her eyes as she tried to push away the memories of her father, leaving her and her mother to go and rush to battle. She saw a brilliant flash of light which would have looked so beautiful if it wasn't for the resounding explosion that followed right after it, or the screams of terror and pain once it had subsided. She remembered the ground quaked at the might of the explosion. Her mother shielded her from the debris that collapsed on top of them.

She laid there underneath the rubble with her mother's body covering her frail body.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she recalled, calling her mother's name. How weak her mother looked and how much pain she would have endured to keep her alive.

She cried even harder when she remembered her mother's body gradually began to loose it's warmth and how her mother had stopped cooing soothing words to calm her.

Ariel's hands turned into fists into anger. She was trapped underneath that rubble for three days, underneath all the rubble and her dead mother. Where was the queen? Where was the soldiers? The rescuers?

They did not come. Instead she was rescued by the most unlikeliest people.

The people from Dark Kingdom.

She remembered being rescued and then healed, she was then brought forth towards her new master and ruler among the rest of the survivors they had rescued. She had owed these people her life and allegiance after all, it was they that saved her. Not her own people or the Queen Serenity's loyal army but the enemy themselves. It was then that she had the opportunity to sneak a glance towards her new master. The moment she had laid her eyes upon him, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught. She knew then she will serve no other than her prince.

Thinking of her past made her think about him and how empty the space beside her was making her frown. She knew where he would be and where he always seemed to be, he would be at his private chambers once again, away from prying eyes and most importantly away from her.

A sense of melancholy washed over her. She knew he was thinking about her again. Despite what has happened between them, despite the many nights she had comforted him, he would always pine for her.

Her hands once again unconsciously formed into fists as she thought of the woman that she will never be able to replace. The woman who will always takes precedence over her prince's black heart.

"I see that you're awake." a feminine voice interrupted her reverie.

Ariel couldn't help but growl. How dare this creature enter her room without being invited.

"What do you want Temperance?"

Temperance merely smiled. "Jin has requested a meeting of all the generals, I thought I should personally inform you rather than let an unfortunate servant gets hurt."

Ariel immediately manifested a fireball on her palm. "Then you should know that entering my chambers without my permission have grievous consequences," Then without another second to spare she launched the fireball at Temperance, whom easily deflected the attack only to find that Ariel was no longer in her bed but was now standing behind her. Her hand against her throat while her other hand was crackling with dark energy.

Temperance merely clucked her tongue in disdain. "Pathetic,"

Ariel growled as her hand around Temperance's throat tightened and the dark energy on her other hand increased, crackling with dangerous energy.

"You sound too confident for someone who is about to meet her demise," Ariel snarled as she sneered at Temperance's face.

Temperance didn't even wince at the danger she was in, instead she began to chuckle and then laughed, startling Ariel making her loosen her grip on her neck which proved to be her grave mistake.

Feeling the grip in her neck loosen, Temperance elbowed Ariel hard on the ribs before spreading her wings, effectively making Ariel release her hold on her as she staggered back, gripping her injured side.

Ariel was hunched over from the pain but was surprise that Temperance didn't advance her attack, instead she approached Ariel nonchalantly and tilted her chin up to be able to face her.

"Pathetic," Temperance once again spat at her before harshly letting go. She turned her back and began to walk away but stopped and briefly glanced backward. "Someone like you cannot defeat me. It is not in your destiny to do so," Temperance smirked, enjoying her verbal triumph and Ariel's pain.

"Bitch," Ariel called out to her, knowing that Temperance was right.

"Yare, Yare, We really can't leave you two alone without being supervised can we?" A sarcastic voice filtered in the air making the two women turn their attention from its source who was leaning against Ariel's door.

"Where's Tweedle dee?" Ariel sarcastically remarked as she tried her hardest to hide her discomfort. She will not be humiliated, not by Temperance or anyone else.

As though the other heard her question, another woman materialised from behind Ariel, sultry purring, "I think you didn't do much damage Temperance, such a pity."

Ariel hastily tried to swipe the other woman behind her but the other merely dodged and jumped away from her, laughing merrily as she did so. Ariel angrily turned to the other leaning against her door.

"Control your incestuous little toy before I get rid of her for you." she warned.

The other woman who had dark violet hair with a star beneath her right eye merely blew her a raspberry before seeking comfort from her brother, "Meenie!"

The man with olive green hair snarled at Ariel's direction before wrapping his arms around his sister. Patting her violet hair as he did so, "What did I tell you Nina about playing with Fire?"

Nina looked at her brother's green orbs before replying, "Make sure that it burns into ashes," she answered perkily.

"Enough, we should go to the control room to see what Jin wants," Temperance pointed out in her most authoritative voice.

The two siblings gave Ariel a cold glare before taking their leave, Temperance also made a move to follow but paused once again when Ariel called her attention, wanting to get the last word in.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you? Getting friendly with the other generals to gang up on me?" Ariel sneered.

"As much as I would like to answer yes to satisfy your wounded ego, I would have to say no." Temperance then turned around so she can face her adversary, "The world, in fact the whole galaxy does not revolve around you Ariel and as much as I would have liked to have watched the Gemini siblings throttle you I had to step in. After all, even though I don't like you I still have to work with you." Temperance responded back.

Ariel was left speechless, unable to retort a smart mouth reply to her rival.

"Get dressed, I'm pretty sure Jin had waited long enough for us," With those parting words, Temperance left not bothering to look back at the now speechless Ariel.

----------

Deep within the confines of his room, the dark prince stood back as he admired his latest work. His dark room was adorned by many of the same works, faces of the same woman. Each work was detailed in such a way that anyone could have sworn that the woman in the canvas would reach out and come to life.

His latest one was just the same as the rest only this one made his dark heart beat erratically. The woman in the canvas, was leaning out from a balcony adorned by blood red roses. Her long dark hair flowing against the wind while she was adorned by a silky black gown. On the backdrop was a crimson horizon, the woman stood there as though waiting for some one.

"Wait for me," The dark prince whispered huskily towards his latest masterpiece. One that was inspired from what the dark magician of Nemesis had shown him. The urge to touch her and hold her was too powerful. He craved for her, craved to hear her laughter, her voice to be near her and bask in her presence.

"Soon my love, soon we will be together again and no one will tear us apart. I swear this." he murmured bitter sweetly against the woman in the canvas.

* * *

"Oh man, your mom sure is intimidating Ami," Ranma sighed once Ami's mother Kaoru left them alone to speak with Nabiki privately, leaving Ranma in Ami's company while he waited for them to return.

Ranma continued his daily routine of training while Ami watched him. Ami was impressed by Ranma's level of skill and was a little awed by Ranma's almost acrobatic and fluid movements.

"You have to forgive my mother Ranma-san, she's just a little shock from this morning," Ami apologised as she flushed pink, remembering the sight that greeted her. "Even I was rather surprised."

Ranma almost stumbled through mid kata at Ami's admission. "I already explained! It wasn't like that!" he tried to defend himself.

"I know Ranma-san but still," Ami reassured the pigtailed martial artist, though she was still a bit sceptical about the whole thing. After all, Ranma was a guy and her cousin was certainly attractive in her own right. Witnessing the two together especially with Nabiki partially dressed, one would also question the scene.

Ranma sighed once again and finished his last kata before sitting beside Ami.

"You're quite amazing Ranma-san." Ami praised the young man beside her, making him blush in response as she handed him a towel.

Ranma still felt rather awkward around Ami because of her rather similar physical appearance to Akane. He had to keep mentally reminding himself that the girl beside him was Akane's cousin and not the sexless tomboy he was used to that would normally deck him as a daily ritual.

"Naturally," he gave her a cocky grin, "I'm the best," making Ami giggle.

"I wish I can move the same way as you and Nab-chan," Ami sighed wistfully as she remembered how Nabiki gracefully performs her kata. She also couldn't help but wished she had the same talent in martial arts as him and Akane. If she had half their martial art talent, she would have been a more exceptional fighter as a senshi and not a mere person in the background. She knew one day, relying on their powers wouldn't be good enough and that she would have to physically fight to stand her ground.

"You can you know, why don't you join me and Nabiki?" Ranma asked her.

Ami bit her bottom lip, as much as would love to improve her fighting skills, she wondered if she would be able to take any of Ranma's training, especially the type of encouragement he taunts her cousin with, on top of that, her rendezvous with the other senshi about the mysterious attacks as well as keeping up with her studies will make it difficult for her to maintain a training regime, but she knew deep down she can work around all the chaos. She had done it before and she loved the challenge of pushing herself to her limits, but before she could reply back, Nabiki had joined them and answered for her.

"Because she has more sense than to be a muscle head brawler." Nabiki teased as she sat beside her cousin.

"If I'm a muscle head brawler, what does that make you my little student?" Ranma countered back and to make his point, he even ruffled Nabiki's hair playfully earning him a giggle from Ami.

"Touché Ranma-san, Touché," Ami praised Ranma earning her a disapproving pout from her cousin as she fixed her hair.

"Just who's side are you on Ami?" Nabiki said in mocked hurt.

"I'm on the winning side," Ami replied back cheerfully.

"So naturally on my side!" Ranma quickly.

"You're learning fast Saotome," Nabiki replied back with a wry grin. "There maybe some hope in you after all."

"Anyway," Ami interrupted, "How about we all go out and go shopping? School is about to start and we need to get some supplies."

Ranma groaned, "School?"

"Suck it up Saotome," Nabiki quipped before once again turning her attention towards her cousin. "That's a great idea Ami, I'm dying to go shopping!"

"I bet you are," Ranma sarcastically quipped, he just knew shopping with Nabiki would drain his wallet.

"What was that Saotome?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Nabiki," Ranma sighed as he mentally said goodbye to his money.

"Don't worry Ranma-san, Mother had given me money for all of us to buy our school supplies." Ami reassured the sullen pigtailed martial artist.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nabiki stood up happily as she helped Ami up as well.

* * *

Ami, Nabiki and Ranma walked aimlessly around the mall. There wasn't any rush to go and buy their school supplies since Ami and Nabiki were intent on going window shopping while Ranma just followed the two.

"I hope you guys don't mind but a couple of friends of mine would like to meet you two," Ami hesitantly brought up as she browsed through a couple of racks of clothing with Nabiki while Ranma stood there looking rather bored and had a look on his face that literally says he's not happy being in a girl's fashion clothes store.

"Really now Ami-chan?" Nabiki said rather amused. She had already met two of Ami's friends and they were in her opinion, rather interesting. Nabiki was curious what other type of people did her normally shy and recluse cousin had somehow involved herself in. "I'll be happy to!"

"Can we go yet? Have you two found anything you like at all?" Ranma grumbled. He felt his masculinity was being drained by the amount of unnatural colours of fabric surrounding him.

_Fuchsia? _He asked himself silently when he read the colour printed on the shirt's tag. _What on earth is fuchsia?_ but grabbed the shirt anyway and handed it to the nearest girl who happened to be Nabiki. "There, you found a shirt can we go now?"

"Saotome, you maybe a great martial artist but having an eye for fashion isn't your forte," Nabiki drawled nonchalantly, earning a giggle from her cousin Ami. "Why don't you just wait for us outside, you don't need to loom over us you know, unless you want to help us in dressing room" Nabiki couldn't help but teased.

Ranma stuttered slightly earning a giggle from Ami. Throwing his hands up in defeat he finally relented since he really didn't want to stay in the store any longer and be teased incessantly by Nabiki.

"Fine." Ranma sighed in relief as he briskly walked outside, earning him a couple of lingering looks from the store's patrons.

"Girl, your friend's boy is hot!" a girl Ami never knew whispered to her secretly. "Where ever did she find him?" the girl continued as she eyed Ranma's behind.

Ami was about to reply when Nabiki asked her to accompany her to the change rooms to check out some of the clothes she had chosen herself, leaving the inquiring girl rather frustrated.

**Outside the store, **

Somewhere else not too far from where Nabiki, Ami and Ranma at, where Aino Minako and Kino Makoto who were on their way to the food court to meet up with Tsukino Usagi and Hino Rei.

"So we will finally meet Ami's cousin?" Makoto asked rather impassively. She still doesn't believe Ami's cousin could be a potential threat to their secret identities.

"Yeah, apparently they're doing some shopping right now and they'll meet with us afterwards so we can all get our school supplies together." Minako answered.

"Do you really think she's really dangerous?" Makoto couldn't help but ask which Minako answered with a wry shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't really know but it helps us to become more cautious after all." Minako replied back before halting in mid stride, which prompted Makoto to pause as well. "Check it out Mako, hot guy at 12 o'clock," Minako grinned widely.

"Where?" Makoto piped up, but followed her companion's gaze. Their collective gaze landed on a young man with raven hair tied in a pigtail, wearing a blue casual shirt and dark jeans leaning rather casually against the wall opposite of KoKaii, one of the more popular stores for ladies new age fashion.

"What a hottie!" Minako exclaimed.

"He looks kind a like my old sempai," Makoto casually commented while her friend looked at her incredulously.

"To you, everyone looks like your old sempai," Minako drawled.

"No, weren't you listening at all? I said kind of! Doesn't mean he looks exactly like my old sempai!" Makoto defended herself almost heatedly. While she admits almost all the hot guys they meet and see makes her say such things, in truth, she's actually trying to compare the guys they have met or seen to her idolized sempai whom over the past few years, her own memory of his idolized image vanished. So now every time she sees hot guys she immediately tries to fit the guy's image to the blurred image in her mind, hoping that if the image fits then she had once again found him.

It was a sort of silly really. That's why she kept it to herself. After all, if her companion knew about her reasoning, she would probably be laughed at. Makoto sighed. Sometimes she wished she had Usagi's luck. She had managed to find her true love, their love that even transcends through time itself. Can she find her sempai again?

"Earth to Makoto? Makoto? Hey girl snap out of it and let's go and get to know the cutie before some floozy tries to get their claws into him!" Minako's voice drifted to her senses, almost making Makoto jump.

"Come on!" Minako pulled her arm and almost dragged her towards the pigtailed boy.

* * *

Ranma waited patiently as he waited for his companions. He earned giggles, flirtatious winks and whispers from the many young girls that passed and went to the store Nabiki and Ami were currently in. He sighed in exasperation the only good thing so far was at least none of the girls had approached him yet, but unfortunately his mind spoke to soon.

"Hi there," a cheery feminine voice greeted him, making him notice two girls standing before him. One long haired blonde that spoke to him and a tall brown haired girl, her hair tied up in a high ponytail with two jade balls adorning it. "Are you waiting for someone?" the blonde asked curiously.

Minako hoped against hope that the answer is no, or that the hunk before them is only waiting for his kid sister as she shopped inside the store.

"Actually…" Ranma began but paused when he recognised the voices of his companions walking out of the store.

"I don't really think I could wear it Nab-chan, it's a little revealing," Ami chastised her cousin. She was holding her purchased bag a little to tightly with a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Oh come on now Ami-chan, It looked great on you!" Nabiki reassured her cousin. "The matching mini skirt really did wonders for your legs too."

Ami's blush seemed to have deepened from her cousin's comment. She didn't really have plans on buying the coral pink halter neck with a bright yellow mini skirt. The colours itself was a bit too loud and eye catching but it went well together.

"Trust me Ami-chan, the harajuku look is so in at the moment. Don't you want to stand out and get noticed? I bet Ranma would think that the clothes that I chose for you would agree with me, even if he has no sense in fashion." Nabiki once again assured her, when she noticed Ranma with two girls. One blonde and the other brunette.

"I see you've been busy while we were gone, Ranma-kun," Nabiki couldn't help but tease the pigtailed martial artist.

"You know this is not what it looks like Nabiki," Ranma replied back exasperatedly. Making Minako sigh dejectedly.

"_SO the hunk is already taken? Figures," _Minako mentally told herself.

"Makoto? Minako?" Ami said as she recognised the girls Ranma was with.

"Ami!" both girls chorused as they greeted their friend.

"I take it you know them Ami-chan?" Nabiki asked curiously as she handed her purchase at Ranma. Who just looked defeated as he accepted them. He already knew that as the only guy, he will be obligated to carry the girls' bags. He was their pack mule as Nabiki repeatedly teased and reminded him.

Ami on the other hand, kept her bag. Embarrassed at the clothes Nabiki had purchased for her when she refused to buy it herself. Now she had no choice but to keep the clothes. "Yeah Nabiki, I'd like you to meet two more friends of mine, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto. Minako, Makoto, I'd like you to meet my cousin Tendo Nabiki and Saotome Ranma, my cousin Akane's fiancé," Ami introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Nabiki greeted as she studied her cousin's friends. Again she found herself intrigued by the choice of friends her cousin had associated herself with. Then nudged Ranma to respond.

"Yeah," Ranma sheepishly replied as he spared Nabiki a slight glare. It wasn't that he was being rude or anything but he was caught up in his thoughts of dismay about being dragged into more feminine stores, seeing as he was the only guy with them. Add the fact that the blonde one Mina-something was looking real interested in him, along with her other friend. The blonde looked like she wanted to eat him or something.

"So this is your cousin?" Makoto couldn't help but ask in disbelief. Her thoughts were still too engrossed with Ami's forewarning about her, that she didn't realised she voiced out her concern. To her the girl didn't look like trouble at all and in fact looked almost harmless.

Nabiki gave her a sweet saccharine smile, "You sound surprised for someone I haven't met before," she couldn't help but ask in curiosity. It seems that this girl knows something about her which made her curious. She wondered what kind of stories her cousin had mentioned to this girl.

Makoto, upon seeing the other girl smile, felt slightly uncomfortable. Her instinct told her that this girl was dangerous as Ami had warned her to be and felt herself putting her mental guard up. This girl was quick to pick up her disbelief in her voice that even she was unaware of.

Makoto laughed awkwardly, "Well you just surprised me that's all. You're not really the type I pictured you to be," as she scratched the back of her head.

"Really? Just how did you picture me?" Now Nabiki really was curious about what stories Ami had been telling her friends about her.

Ami cleared her throat to interrupt them knowing that her cousin will probably manage to manipulate her friend into confessing all her secrets without her noticing and decided to intervene and steer the conversation to another direction. "Have you guys seen Rei or Usagi at all today? They said they will also coming here to meet us."

"Well knowing Usagi, I bet she had already dragged Rei to the food court and are most likely waiting for us there," Minako answered, finally leaving her gaze away from Ranma's handsome visage. "Are you guys done shopping already? Oh Ami what do you have in the bag!" Minako exclaimed as she noticed the bag Ami carried with keen interest.

Ami looked rather flabbergasted at Minako's exclamation and turned beet red at her cousin's gift for her. To her consternation, she saw her cousin grin widely and was about to inform her friend what was exactly in the bag when she once again cut her off, "Why don't we go and join Usagi and Rei at the food court then? Ranma-san I'm sure you must be tired,"

Ranma who had no idea what was going on simply agreed, "Thanks Ami, as a matter of fact I am. It's good to know that someone at least cares for my wellbeing," he replied back, making sure that Nabiki heard the last part.

Nabiki on the other hand simply shrugged off his complaint, "tell it to someone who cares Ranma-kun, besides you haven't really done anything really stressful now have you? You've only been waiting for us for about what? 5-10 minutes?"

"You've been in the store for almost an hour!" Ranma almost yelled at Nabiki.

"Actually Ranma-san, it's only been 45 minutes," Ami weakly corrected.

"That's still too long to be inside **one **store!" Ranma exclaimed rather aghast.

"Well we had to make sure we had our moneys worth that's all! Don't worry Saotome, If you'd like we'll model it for you later!" Nabiki grinned as she gave him a flirtatious wink, making Ami fluster at the thought, while Minako and Makoto watched the whole exchange rather closely.

Makoto coughed to get Ami and her companions' attention. "We really should meet up with Usagi and Rei,"

"Yeah, who knows what could happen to those two when left alone for too long?" Minako also quipped.

Without further prodding, the group began to head out towards the food court where Usagi and Rei would surely be.

* * *

_**At the Food court…**_

Usagi was trying in vain to convince Rei to buy some sweets at the ice cream parlour.

"I don't know how you can maintain your figure when you eat like an elephant!" Rei replied back dejectedly as Usagi continued to pull her arm towards the ice cream parlour.

"Don't be such a grouch Rei! No wonder you can't get a boyfriend!" Usagi retorted back.

"I am not a grouch! And would you quit pulling me? My arm is about to come off!"

This was how Ami's group found them as they argued against each other.

"Are you sure they're friends?" Ranma asked Ami, "It looks like they can't even stand each other!"

Nabiki simply shrugged and answered for Ami, "It's the same deal between you and Ryoga,"

"No it's not!" Ranma protested which Nabiki ignored.

"Usagi? Rei?" Ami called out to them to get their attention, immediately causing them to cease their argument.

"Ami, Minako, Makoto!," Usagi greeted, "And you brought your cousin and her fiancé too!"

"I'm not her fiancée!", "He's not my fiancé!," both Nabiki and Ranma replied back automatically to the pigtailed blonde which was ignored by Usagi.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi's like that," Rei explained to Ranma and Nabiki as she waved her hand as a gesture to dismiss Usagi's comment.

"Since we're all here, let's go in the ice cream parlour and grab ourselves some ice cream!" Makoto suggested that earned her a girlish squeal of delight from Usagi.

"Ami-chan, are you sure you're friends with her?" Nabiki curiously asked her cousin. She doubted the pigtailed blonde was sane. She was just too… childish.

Ami just smiled at her cousin. She had to admit, Usagi took a little time to get used to, especially her child-like, scatter-brained behaviour but she really was one of the most kind-hearted people she had ever met.

"Don't worry about Usagi, You'll get use to her," Rei once again commented, but the look on her face showed otherwise.

"Meanie!" Usagi merely shot back at Rei while giving her a raspberry.

Soon, once everything had calmed down, the group proceeded inside the ice cream parlour and ended up buying themselves some desserts. Ranma was intensely interrogated by Minako, determined to get to know him better, Rei and Usagi continued to argue while Ami, Makoto and Nabiki conversed about school and what courses Nabiki was interested in taking in college.

The day went by smoothly and before everyone knew it, it was time to go home.

Ami, Nabiki and Ranma walked home, happily chatting about the prospects of their new school unaware that something sinister lurked in the future.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hello everyone!

I hope you have enjoyed the latest update. I know, I know, it took me long to update but I have been having problems finding the time to write and inspiration is hard to come by but I really do hope you liked this latest update. Which brings me to my next question;

**Would anyone be interested into volunteering to become a sound board for this story?**

Generally I just need someone to reassure me that this story still has a solid plotline and remain interesting. I have a general outline of the plotline already made for this story but As I read through it, it doesn't sound as appealing to me as I first wrote it. If worst comes to worst, I'm afraid this story will never be finished or no concluding ending so to speak and will be left unfinished.

I think that is all for now, until then I will try and update all my stories the best I can.

I would also like to take this time to thank everyone who has continued to support and review this story. Thank you very much. Your words of encouragement is what pushes me to continue to write and improve my writing. Once again I am grateful for all your kind and wonderful support. Until next time!

**Ja Ne**


End file.
